Taught to be Gray
by Wings Over Wealth
Summary: LV/HP later in the story. At a young age, little Harry Potter was taken from the terrible home of the Dursley's and taken into care by a mysterious witch known to Harry as Margaret Torrent AKA Maggie. These are the consequences of that little choice. Bad!Dumbles Gray!Harry and younger Weasley bashing. MPREG NOW INCLUDED
1. We Choose or We Must

Ok, so I decided that I'm just writing a chapter out of this and continue with more ideas or add more on to this as I go along. (Since I have no idea where this is going to go...)

**Title: **A Mother Like no Other  
**Rating:** I'm keeping this rated T for now and might go to M later  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, belongs to JK Rowling. Although she's never adding _obvious_ slash into hers.  
**Warnings:** slash of LV/HP, Gray!Harry, slash doesn't appear until later in the story though.

_For now, just enjoy the story with some peanuts and popcorn_. **Peanuts and popcorn?** _It's good._

Sorry, the last comments was from my good friends _(your only good friend is me _**s****hut up before I eat you** _ohh scary)_ and they're having a little...lovers' spat.

**HEY!** Stop interupting and let them read.

* * *

"Maggie! Can I get some ice cream?" Little five-year Harry Potter asked, using his I'm-an-innocent-little-boy voice.

Margaret Torrent mock-glared down at the boy whilst smiling gently, "Have all the manners I taught you suddenly disappeared? What's the magic word, Harry?"

Harry giggled and pretended to think it over, "Gimme?"

Margaret chuckled. "Alright, you little monster. If you're not saying the magic word, I guess I'll have the ice cream all by myself." She taunted him and internally laughed at the sight of his eyes widening in childish horror.

"No, wait! Please, please, please! There, I said it!" the boy exclaimed as he jumped from his seat to watch the plastic spoon scoop some of the chilled treat and lift towards the woman's mouth.

She laughed wholeheartedly, "Okay, Okay, Harry. Here." She handed the cone to the boy, along with another spoon.

She knew that he'd deserved the treat; he would always smile thankfully for every cone, every swirl, every bite. It saddened her to see him eat everything like it would disappear before he'd had a chance to eat any. It was like watching a starved boy eating his last meal…scratch that, it was.

They had gone shopping that morning for all things Harry would need as a child and so far, they'd only gotten half of it all. Of course, they'd stayed in Muggle London for the simple reason of Harry knew nothing of the wizarding world and Margaret was just too exhausted tending to the hyper-active child to tell him.

She was angered by the thought. The nerve of those horrid relatives of Harry's…beating him, starving him, trapping. He was just a boy for Pete's sake! When she'd rescued him from that home, he was barely conscious and just about half-dead. She'd been walking by when she heard his screams and acted on her motherly instincts. Being a witch, luckily, allowed her to _help _the horrid people forget they even knew Harry Potter as she took the child and Apparated away.

* * *

It's been a week and Harry becoming more accepting of his new adoptive mother. She would smile and hug him and say nice things. She would hold him when he had nightmares and she always smelled of a roasting fire and vanilla, like what he thought a home should smell of.

Of course, there were times when Harry grew hot-tempered or cynical, which Margaret had berated him for speaking in such a manner. There were times when Harry cried over his parents or cried because he needed to and she would gently pat his head, rock him back and forth and whispering soft encouragements in his ear.

Harry Potter then decided that he liked Margaret (As a mother, of course. Get your mind out of the gutter.) despite the fact that she a little too blunt about everything. Margaret was delighted that her son suddenly came up to her to hug her and say, "I love you, Mom." before running out to play with his toy soldiers in the garden.

Margaret vowed to protect the child with her life and teach him in the most unprejudiced and unbiased manner there was. The problem was – and she knew that there would be – he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Light, the rest of the wizarding world would not take kindly to her teachings. After a day of hard and serious thinking, Margaret came to her motto.

**Screw what the others think. Do what you gotta do.**

And with that, Margaret began to teach little Harry Potter about the wizarding world.

* * *

"So…I'm a wizard?" Harry asked, tilting his head cutely to one side.

His mother nodded, "Yes, just like I'm a witch." In order to prove it, she waved her wand and the tray of biscuits and tea floated in from the kitchen.

Harry watched, amazed and took one of the biscuits, sniffing it delicately before nibbling on it. He was losing his appetite because this curious conversation. "And there's something called the wizarding world…"

Once again, Maggie nodded. "You're a part of it, Harry and you'll need to know this."

Harry seemed lost as he tried to digest this information. "So does that mean I can fly and…and do magic?"

She laughed, "I guess that's one way to put it, yes."

"And…there's a war right now…in the wizarding world…between the Light and the Dark?"

Her expression grew serious, "Yes…"

"Maggie, are we good or bad?"

His mother sighed and looked at him with dark, sad eyes. "Harry, the Light and the Dark are different but not because one is good and the other is bad. The Light wants us to talk more with humans and the Dark want nothing to do with them really. The Dark prefers dark spells while the Light doesn't like them."

"Dark spells are dangerous right?"

Margaret thought it over before answering, "All spells are dangerous, Harry. It depends on how you use them that truly will hurt them. Even simple spells can kill, and those that aren't careful…might."

She stared at Harry so seriously, he shivered against the hidden emotions behind it. "Everything depends on the caster Harry, everything depends on the one who did the spell."

* * *

For two years, she taught him, everything she could about politics, the Light side, the Dark, magic, the history of his family, his parents, and most of all, him. She would tell him rules and idioms, all the quotes she held important and Harry absorbed everything like a sponge and ever so often, would ask questions about the war, never finding it curious that Margaret knew so much.

On one of his birthdays, Harry received many presents including a Chocolate Frog. He tore at it eagerly, not what it was, and a brown frog jumped out and landed in Margaret's sinfully delicious chocolate cake. She said nothing, but plucked the frog from the frosting and tore off one of its legs. Harry watched, immensely shocked as his mother, who loved all the creature of the world, tore off the other leg and handed it to Harry.

He quietly grabbed it and looked at it in horror while watching Maggie eat the other leg. The witch laughed, "It's chocolate, go ahead and eat."

Cautiously, he took a small lick at the padded foot and his emerald green eyes sparkled. It tasted delicious, so creamy and chocolaty. The boy gobbled it up ravenously and stared down at the card before him.

"Albus Dumbledore?"

Margaret's face flushed with anger at the name. "Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and a conniving, controlling man." She seethed. Her lavender eyes narrowed before she took a deep breath and smiled at Harry who stared at her in confusion. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Open the rest of your presents."

Harry wasn't one for simply forgetting something that happened. Instead, he headed into the library and knuckled down to find everything he could about Albus Dumbledore. What he found was not liked at all. Dumbledore was a two-faced devil with no backbone. He was suspicious of others and often passed on his suspicions to his supporters. He would control others as pawns like part of a chess game, saying everything he'd done was for the 'Greater Good.' Harry wasn't sure what the greater good meant, but he was certain he wouldn't like it.

* * *

A couple of weeks before his 11th birthday, Harry was shocked as he'd suddenly received a letter. Margaret grew extremely excited as she woke him at six in the morning just to open it, talking about magic and secrets.

When Harry was conscious enough, courtesy of Maggie who threatened to have him recite potions ingredients alphabetically, he ripped open the letter with the eagerness of a child and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Sincerely,

Minverva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The witch cooed, "Oh this will be so much fun! We'll need to get you the school uniform and of course, the books, the wand...Perhaps an owl as well…Harry, dear? Are you alright?"

Harry nodded weakly; the thought of going to a new school full of people he didn't know was appalling. He knew that as the Boy-Who-Lived, he would be forced into many things, though some might not be things he agrees with. His head drooped as he remained silently in his seat.

Margaret sighed and hugged the boy close. "You'll turn out alright, just try it as an experience. Remember, you still have those lessons I gave you." She smiled excitedly, blackened eyes shining. "Come on then, it's time to get you your school supplies."

Harry nodded followed Maggie out as they walked to Diagon Alley. He honestly didn't want to go near Albus Dumbledore, not even with a ten-foot barge pole. The headmaster was planning to have him save the world, he just knew it! But if he'd learned anything from Maggie – which he did – it was this:

_Lesson 16: Everything is something you decide to do, and there is nothing you have to do._

* * *

**Well that's the end.  
**Indeed.  
_How about we get some champagne to celebrate? Maybe a little dancing..._

...Let's just have them review eh? Please review and any suggestions on which year Harry should meet Tom in his human form would be greatly appreciated. Thank you again for reading.

Before I forget, the quote at the end for Lesson 16 was from Denis Waitley.

~Wings Over Wealth


	2. Not the Time for Questions

Ok, still not sure on everything else in the story but I'm just gonna go with the flow for right now. Due to the unfortunate events of Voldemort being...somwhat dead, I will not place him in a body. After all, I plan to keep the beginning with James and Lily's death included, Voldemort is a wandering soul as of the first book and I plan to keep it that way...for now.

I don't really want to explain too much of what's going on through first year, so will skip most of the year. This chapter is more based on their shopping trip to Diagon Alley and the meetings with others plus the wand-choosing. After the Sorting, I will start to skip.

Continuing on to the story...

Oh, before I forget (Thank you for the reminder from _EveryLastDrop_):  
**Harry managed to find resources on Dumbledore from Maggie's library. Because of the fact she's Gray, she doesn't own only Light books but many Dark books as well. It's not like the Aurors ever come to her house and since no one knows about her, she was basically living in solitude before Harry came along. He'd found some pretty biased opinions in both the Light and Dark books. Combining his surrogate mum's attitude to Dumbledore and the information he'd gotten of research, he thought that the Headmaster had two faces to him (A good and a bad) that he'd prefer not to see any of. The backbone thing was just because he watched a video from one of the Dark resources of a war where he noticed Dumbledore close in the background secretively rushing behind a line of wizards for some protection.**

* * *

Harry was bedazzled.

Margaret was amused.

They had doned on cloaks to hide themselves from sight as Magaret cast disillusionment charms on the both of them. It was strange, she didn't want to be seen by the other's although she was a witch like the rest of them. Harry, however, was the Savior of the Light and they did not want the public to begin clawing at him as of that moment.

"Tom." Maggie had shouted to the balding, old man behind the bar.

"Back alley?" He asked without batting an eye as he continued to polish a shot-glass. It was obvious he's gotten too many witches and wizards that the words were instinct at the call of his name.

She whispered, "Yes."

Tom subtly jabbed a thumb towards the darkened hall behind him. "Go on ahead. Still the same old pass as always."

She had nodded and subtly motioned with only her fingers for Harry to follow. They slipped out the back and into an room of nothing but brick walls.

"Maggie, how are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" Harry had asked curiously as his mum inspected the bricks carefully, as though looking for a crack.

She tapped against one of the cemented bricks gently, suddenly smiling before she replied, "Magic can create many things, Harry. But magic can hide many things as well..."

Touching some of the bricks with her wand, she moved in a circular motion. The bricks shuddered before one by one, moving to the side. Like parting the Red Sea, Margaret revealed the world of magic to Harry.

A wave of emotions hit the raven-haired boy as he stared at everything in sight. The wide street was similar to those of Muggle London, but everything was bustling and practically bursting with life. A group of children were eyeing the candy shop with their noses stuck to the glass, as if they could smell the sweet scents of chocolates, taffy, and fudge inside. A group of wizards were crowded around a shop by the name of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies', looking at a new broom in awe, talking the fastest broom on the market, the Nimbus 2000. There were owls and snakes, cats and dogs, ravens, toads, all sitting in cages inside and out of a shop. Unknown instruments, curious baubles, knick-knacks The buildings themselves looked very crowded but by the amount of people leaving and entering, the inside was much bigger than it seemed.

"Come on, Harry. We don't have all day." Maggie grasped his hand in hers and pulled him down the street.

* * *

Margaret decided that shopping for Harry's uniform was the worst part of the day so far.

Harry was not compliant at all as they walked into 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', she practically had to drag him inside along with some included promises for ice cream and treacle tart. He continued to pout as he stood for his fitting.

"Alright, you little monster. Go look around while I pay, then we'll go get your tart." She said while muttering under her breath, "Gonna need a bulldozer for him to shopping for clothes again."

Harry, who heard her mutterings, smiled in fake innocence before darting away like a rabbit.

* * *

"I've never seen you around before." An elegant voice stated.

Harry turned in suprise to face another young boy, about his age, with white blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Oh, umm...I'm new to this place." Harry said shyly. It was technically the truth, he's never been to Diagon Alley before.

"Well, I see you're in the Hogwart's school uniform section. Going into Hogwarts as well?" The boy said, aristocratic and slightly pompous.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. I'm heading to Hogwarts too and of course, I'm definitely going to be in Slytherin. Especially since my ancestors all were and..." Draco continued on as Harry pretended to listen and nod. The blonde could sure talk!

"...And obviously, there are some families that are better than others. Purebloods, are by far, the best and Muggleborns at the low levels of the wizard status. Muggles don't even count on the scale, they know nothing of us or our lives, stupid idiots. Reminds me, I never got your name?" Draco looked at him, finally allowing him a moment to speak, but this wasn't a question Harry wanted to answer.

"Umm..." The raven stuttered.

"Draco, your father is concerned as to your sudden disappearance from his side." A wary baritone voice sounded, slightly cold and frigid, but polite and demanding attention. A greasy haired man with a crooked nose towered over the two children, dark eyes showing no emotion like a mask.

"Boy, what have I- oh..." A familiar voice berated before stopping mid-sentence. Harry turned to see Margaret standing behind him with wide eyes.

"...Marie?" The man wasn't hiding behind a mask this time, his emotions were clear on his face. His eyes widened and his jaw slacked.

"Acutally, it's Margaret now." she whispered softly. Severus took two long strides and welcomed her into his arms. "You've grown taller, Sev."

Harry and Draco were shocked and confused. They stared to one another before looking at the scene once again, replaying it in their minds. Draco had never seen his godfather so emotional, but the name...was that the one his mother was upset over as well?

Before Harry or Draco could say a word, all four heard another smooth voice, one that sounded off cold silk like Draco's but deeper and heavier. "Severus? Is Draco in here? I recall his eager atittude to find his school robes, of course he'll definitely be in Slytherin..." The voice continued as Severus and Margaret grew panicked.

"Go, quickly. Lucius mustn't see you or there will be consequences. I will try to find you later, but now you must go." He spun around and, grabbing Draco by the hand, walked off to detain Lucius.

When Harry was pulled into the woman's arms, he noted the serious intent and determination with a hint of fear that flashed across her face before she clutched his hand tightly and snuck out the back door.

"Maggie, who was that man? And why did he call you Marie?" Harry asked after they were some way from the shop.

Shrinking the supplies for easier carry, Margaret looked to her young charge with an uneasy smile. "We'll speak of it in private when you are older. Right now, we need to get your wand from Ollivanders."

* * *

(So, I thought about ending it right there...but then I remembered the wand issue with Ollivander and I thought: Hey, let's have someone else remember Maggie as Marie. He remembers and hopefully Mags won't kick his arse for it.)

The first thought that came into Harry's mind as he walked into the shop was tiny, the second was how similar it was to a shoe store he'd gone to with Margaret for her liking to Muggle stilettos - though he's only seen her wear shoes with a heel less than a half inch from the ground. The boxes were stacked high, nearly touching the ceiling, along with an wrought iron staircase, narrow and steep.

"Mr. Ollivander! Are you here?" Maggie called, cupping her mouth with both hands and allowing an echo to ring through the room.

"Ah, it's you. 12 inches, cherry, core of..." he murmured the rest quietly as the woman glared at him for silence.

"I know what the core of my wand is, Ollivander." She replied, anger lacing her voice, "And you have no right to judge on a wand that chose me when _you_ were the one who made it."

The wand-maker nodded sadly, "Of course, Marie. Now what business do you have here today?"

She composed herself once more and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, "My charge is in need of his first wand."

Ollivander smiled, "I see, now..." He walked in circles, rubbing his thumb and forefinger against the stubble on his chin. "Hmm...How about-"

He took a wand from the far left, "Here we are, 11 inches, oak, dragon hearstring, inflexible." and handed it to Harry.

Harry took it in his hand, feeling it like any other stick he would find in the garden, and repeated a motion he'd seen Maggie do with her own wand. In an instant, the long, body-length mirror in the corner cracked with shrill screech. Feeling frightened, he immediately place the wand back on the counter.

The man continued on his search, not at all fazed by the events that had just occured. "Another then, 11 inches, holly, unicorn hair, suprisingly swishy."

Grasping it in his hand, the raven-haired boy took a deep breath and waved ever so gently.

It was clear, the wand did not like him.

The chair behind the desk exploded into tiny splinters of wood which came flying at him. With a quick _protego _from Margaret, Harry was unharmed and set the wand down without hesitation.

"Well, certainly odd...the size and wood are fine...unless..." His eyes widened in realization and sprinted to down the narrow corridor made by the wand boxes. He looked to the right and sighed, it would be just luck if the boy did manage the wand. Then again...

He grabbed the case and slid it out carefully. Returning to the counter, he placed the wand case down and opened it with a soft _click_. "11 inches, holly, pheonix feather, nice and supple."

Harry picked up the stick gingerly, not hoping for another episode of Killer Wands.

The moment he touched it, he felt a hum. A small vibration that shook his entire body as he felt the power of the wand in his hand. It was warm, familiar as seemed to glow in his hand. Unbridled power rush through his body, causing a shiver down his spine. The wand was singing to him, with a soft sweet melody that he felt himself smiling to.

Ollivander's eyes widened, "The brother wand to _his_."

* * *

"...You realize I must tell Dumbledore." Ollivander stated suddenly just as the woman counted out the Galleons needed for the wand.

Her eyes flashed deep violet with fury as she snarled, "No, you won't tell him. There is no need to tell him, it's another wand you've sold, just like many before."

Ollivander shook his head, "I'm sorry, Marie. But he will find out later, or perhaps soon enough. Albus placed a charm on the wand for it to notify him immdiately after it's been chosen."

She began to shake with fear and anger as her teeth clenched. Lowering her head so he could not see her eyes, she hissed. "He won't know that we came here. You are the only one that saw us come in." She then whispered in a desperate voice, "Please, for my sake as well as the boy's."

The man considered her plea in silence before nodding grimly, "You should be thankful, that I willingly stay on neutral grounds just as you do, that I have no guilty conscience for keeping secrets from a man like him."

She smiled as she followed Harry out the creaking door and replied, "And for that, I am ever grateful."

* * *

They walked quickly down to the alley where they'd first come in.

"Quickly, we don't have much time before-" Maggie was cut off by the sound of Apparition.

"Find him! He's still here. He is the only one who could be Voldemort's equal with the brother wands." An old voice whispered to a group of wizards.

She was confused for a moment before she cursed silently under her breath. Tracking charm! She should have known. Tearing the charm from the wand was easier than she'd expected, but the moment she did - much to Harry's confusion - one of the wizards pointed their way and shouted, "Get him!"

Wrapping her arm around Harry's shoulder tightly, she squeezed him to her as she Apparated to their home.

She never saw the silent look of fury that Dumbledore wore. She was simply pleased that he hadn't recognized them...yet.

* * *

"Maggie, was that Dumbledore? The one with the long white beard?" Harry questioned the moment they reappeared in the safe haven of their home.

She nodded, "Yes, and to think he had the nerve of tracking your wand! I would tear that old fool apart if not for the idiots surrounding him." She was seething with anger and sadness as she stalked up and down the hallway.

The Savior of the Light grabbed both her hands, trying to hold in place so that he could soothe her. "Please, Maggie. Stop pacing, he's gone now. He can't hurt us anymore."

She smiled down at him in sadness. "Oh, Harry. He will always hurt people, it's in his nature. He will try to move you to his side or damage you enough that you will be too weak to fight him, whether emotionally, physically or mentally. I don't want to see you hurt, child."

He puffed up his chest, trying to seem bigger than he was, "No worries, I'm strong. I can handle him."

She laughed at his childish stance, "Of course...It's getting late, I better go make dinner."

He shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table, looking over his new school books and materials before a thought occurred to him.

"Maggie?"

"Yes?" She turned around to face him.

"Did you go to school at Hogwarts too?"

She stiffened. "Yes, I did."

"What House were you in?"

"Ravenclaw, why?"

"Just curious." A moment of awkward silence passed through them.

She suddenly realized the hidden meaning behind his question and walked over to kiss his forehead. "I don't care what House you're in, as long as you're happy and work on your grades. You're not going to disappoint me by being in a different House then I was, but I will lash out at you if you start failing at your schoolwork."

His eyes gleamed though his head drooped onto the table, "Yes, ma'am."

Maggie whacked him lightly over the head, "Get your butt out of that chair and go wash up."

He groaned at burning feeling on the back of his head as he quickly stood and dashed to the sink.

_Lesson 47: Being polite is a golden rule. Seeming polite with barbed tongue is the better than any gold._

* * *

__And that's the end of that. The lessons will appear at the end of each chapter and some might be connected to that very chapter or they're connected to the next. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty slow at typing so it might take a while longer for me to just type something than put it up. If anyone can please help me bounce some ideas, please pm me about it. At some later time, I will explain the reason Maggie is called Marie, might be in the next one or the one after. As I might have forgotten to add, **Maggie taught Harry to read people's faces.** Strange, I know, but a lot of people can do it and plus it saves time on some of the plot I have planned.

Frankly, I like Draco and am planning on keeping him nice to Harry, possible best friend but most definite friendly teasing. Ron, however, is going to receive quite a bashing because of my serious dislike to him. Ginny is a definite hate and Hermione...I'm not sure yet. But I know that Ron and Ginny are haters (reason why I added younger Weasley bashing at the end of my summary.)

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


	3. Trains, Chess, and Sharp Tongues

First matter of business is an apology. I think I made Draco's personality a little too friendly, but I'm not sure I would want any other way. After all, I'm a lazy jackarse that made Draco OOC to suit my own needs.

Next, I'm not good at insulting people so it's kind of hard to think of mean words to say.

Third, to the one who sent me a pm, I don't care if you don't like my story. If you don't like it, don't read. Please, stop sending me hate mail.

Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Come on, Harry!" Margaret called up the stairs. "You can't be late or you'll miss the train and I will have to Floo you there." She smiled smugly as Harry rushed down from his room, his messed-up tie twisted into knots around his neck.

"I got it! Come on!" Harry shouted, grabbing his trunk and the cage with Hedwig, a Snowy owl, still inside. He was absolutely jumping for joy when he received her as a suprise gift. Choosing to name it aftera female warrior from one of the books in Maggie's library, he would often pet her feathers and feed her owl treats until he was comfortable with his presence as well as Maggie's.

Maggie laughed, "Alright, we're going by broom. Remember how to shrink your trunk and suitcases?" With a nod, Harry waved his wand with a quick _Reducio _and placed his pack, now the size of ...well, a miniature trunk and suitcase in his pocket and followed the older woman out the door. He was quite happy that he wouldn't have to dependent on Margaret as much as he used because of her teaching him some of the more spells over the past week.

_{Quick Flashback}_

_"Maggie! The fence is on fire." Harry burst through the door holding his wand. "Oh, and can you please teach me some spells?"_

_The woman glared at him before rushing out the door and casting an Aguamenti on the fence. The painted wood sizzled as the water was poured the half the pickets were already burned to a crisp. She turned slowly, as if making a dramatic anger effect like in movies and looked down at her son. "I probably should teach you some spells, that way you won't burn down the house before you're out of here."_

_{Flashback End} (Told you, it's quick)_

He'd learned to channel his magic into spells and many other things so that he wouldn't, as Maggie said, burn down the house. Needless to say, he'd now knew the _Reparo _charm like the back of his hand.

He was riding the broom alongside Margaret, making loops and circles in the air when he'd suddenly remembered something, or someone for that matter. Draco Malfoy. Would he see the boy at the station? Would that mysterious greasy-haired man be there as well?

* * *

Draco was not sure if he should have been touched or irritated. The small raven-haired boy whom he had talked with in Madam Malkins remembered his name and said, in the most friendly manner he'd ever heard, "Hello Draco. How are you feeling?"

The blonde glanced at his new acquaintance, "I'm fine, thanks. I believe you should tell me your name, especially since you never answered my question back in Madam Malkins."

"Umm," The boy was surprised but leaned in quickly to whisper in his ear, "I'll tell you later on the train."

The young Malfoy stared at him curiously, wondering what was the cause of his discretion.

"Draco, darling, this is not the time for chatting with your friends-" A silky female voice called, so arrogant like Draco's and Lucius' own voices.

"Child, I told you not to run or you'll disappear in the crowd-" Another feminine voice called, lower than the other but had more honest and emotion in her tone.

The two voices stopped abruptly, staring at one another with wide eyes. Pale blue staring into lavender, both the women's mouths opened slightly then shut again, unsure of what to say.

"Am I to assume correctly that you are the family my son met while searching for his school robes?" Narcissa asked, replacing her pureblood mask although it wavered while looking at Maggie.

"Yes, that is correct." Margaret replied with a nod, she gripped Harry's hand tightly as she pulled him subtly behind her.

"And who might you be?" Lucius asked as he suddenly slid up from behind Narcissa. His wife looked at him, small surprise showing in her eyes.

"Margaret Torrent, pleased to meet you." She dipped her head to him in a mock-bow.

"A pleasure indeed." Lucius replied, sounding huffy and indignant, metaphorically pushing one of Maggie's I'm-going-to-slap-you-if-you-act-like-a-jackarse buttons.

Luckily she simply smiled, though malicious as it sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "Yes of course, it's always a pleasure to meet a pureblood such as one like yourself." Sarcasm dripped from every word as Lucius narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't believe I've heard of a pureblood family by the name of Torrent before. It's clearly obvious you haven't basked in the glory of people such as us." Lucius continued, trying to hit a critical blow, but all it did was hit Maggie's nerve.

She tilted her head, continuing with a counter-attack. "Yes, of course. My family decided to marry out after the bloodline began to produce...children with the need of some special aids. I can see your son is doing just fine...Most likely inheriting it all from the Black family."

If someone had been standing in the background listening, they probably would have shouted "OWNED." But due to absolutely no one besides their families listening to their conversation, they simply glared at one another in silence.

Narcissa was the one to break the silence, "Draco, why don't you and Margaret's son go off to the train now. Your father will see you off after I talk with him." She eyed her husband dangerously as he seemed to shrink back from his former noble form with a quiet, "Yes, dear."

"Oh, before you go, I need to talk to you in private." Maggie suddenly whispered in Harry's ear, she led him away. "Here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

"I'm sorry about mum," Harry apologized as soon as he and Draco stolled onto the Hogwarts Express. "She has a bit of a sharp tongue."

Draco huffed, "I suppose it's alright, considering how she seemed to just be insulting my father. Besides, I've never seen anyone with the ability to return my father's insults back him."

"Alright then..." Harry mumbled.

"Reminds me though," Draco suddenly stared at him in curiosity. "What's your name? You did promise to tell me in a secluded area and this is as secluded as we can get." He motioned to the velvet seats for them to sit down.

"Umm...If you promise not to say anything or laugh or do anything crazy." He reasoned.

Draco rolled his eyes, "My pureblood manners would refuse anything that is 'crazy'." He said the word in a sort of disgust.

Harry looked around then leaned down to whisper, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The blonde's eyes widened as he sat straight in his seat. "The Boy-Who-Lived? Savior of the Light?"

Harry scowled, "I knew it, you're going to rant and tell everyone on this bloody train."

The other boy shook his head, "No, of course not. A Malfoy always keeps his word. I just didn't expect you to be so...friendly."

The raven smiled, "Thought I'd be all pompous and act like a stuck-up snob?"

Draco went silent, then nodded. "I did, actually."

"Maggie would beat the living daylights out of me if I even mentioned that since I saved the world, I deserve gifts or rewards. She keeps her promises just like you do."

The pale boy actually chuckled at that, "I think I'd like to see that."

Harry tried to glare venomously at him, failing due to the smile on his lips. "Like that's ever going to happen."

The young Malfoy seemed to open up a little, now knowing the name of the strange boy he'd met. It was easier to get along when names were known then it was when nothing was known of one.

The boys continued to talk when Harry grew curious.

"Malfoy, I was wondering... What exactly are the meanings for the Houses in Hogwarts?"

The other boy smiled, "Well, there are four Houses in Hogwarts, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. People are sorted into the Houses based on their qualities. The cunning and clever go into Slytherin, the intellectuals into Ravenclaw, the caring and shy into Hufflepuff, and the brash and reckless into Gryffindor."

"Do you mean...courageous go into Gryffindor?"

"Right, that's what I said."

"Mhmm..." Eyebrows raised at the blonde.

Draco glared at him, "What? Don't look at me like that. If you must know, Slytherin and Gryffindor are the worst of enemies. Fighting with Gryffindors and winning is considered an honor among the snakes."

"Snakes?" Harry tilted his head in a confused look.

The boy sighed, "Don't you know anything? All the Houses are represented by an animal and colors. Slytherin is green and silver and are considered the snakes. Ravenclaw is blue and bronze as and are eagles. Hufflepuff is yellow and black with their badgers. Gryffindors are red and gold and are lions."

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded his head, "I see. You're going to be in Slytherin right?"

Gray eyes shining, Draco puffed up with pride as he smiled proudly, "Yes, just like all the Malfoy ancestors before me."

At a sudden whistle of the train, the pale boy's eyes widened. "Oh no! I forgot to meet up with Blaise!" He was practically sprinting out the door with Harry trying to follow, leaving the raven in the dust.

_Guess I'm going to have to find him. At least, he kept his trunk and things here, means I can definitely meet up with him later._ Harry began to wander around in the corridors, looking through each to see if he could find Malfoy and that other boy, Blaise.

As he peeked into one of the doors, he'd noticed a boy pacing around the room. What caught his eye was the hair, flaming red hair with a freckled face to match. He seemed to be glancing at his watch multiple times and sighing in irritation, as though having waited for a person for a long time.

"Where is he?" the redhead huffed in irritation. "Dumbledore said he'd be here already."

One of Dumbledore's supporters? Harry thought. Feeling curious he continued to listen in as the not-so-smart boy continued his little rant.

"Stupid Boy-Who-Lived, has to take all the glory. Bet he's all pompous and a jerk and I'll have to listen to him mope about his dead parents. Augh, at least I'm getting paid for this." He shouted, completely oblivious to the boy he was so angered over watching him from the door, stupid to shout and rave so loud that everyone could hear him.

Harry, being the good actor Maggie taught him to be (out of survival strtegies) and indefinitely curious about the man, pretended to just happen to find the coach. "Hello? Are any seats taken?"

The boy straightened and sat down quickly before smiling fakely up at Harry, "No, have a seat."

"Oh thank you." To a cold, rigid pureblood who most likely put on a cool mask everyday, Harry sounded a bit sarcastic. But to the clueless, oblivious soon-to be-Gryffindor, it simply sounded honest.

"No problem, mate."

Harry sat opposite the taller boy, turning his head to the window and resting it against the hand, a picture of isloation that no one dare break.

Except for clueless arseholes like him.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?"

"Hmm? Oh umm..."

"You are. I've wanted to meet you since forever!" The boy's eyes gleamed, setting Harry into an uneasy stage. "I mean, you're the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the Light, the one who defeated He-Who-Must-"

"I know." Harry said irritated.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron." Ron's freckled hand reached out, trembling as though he wanted to move it behind him so he wouldn't be touched by the raven.

"Pleasure." Harry said, imitating Lucius' insulting tone as he shook the offered hand.

"Do you know what House you're going to be in yet?" Ron asked, trying to discreetly rub his hand on robe, as though cleaning it. Harry noticed it was the hand he shook.

"Not sure..." He murmured, trying to pin the Weasley as to what his status is in Dumbledore's chess pieces.

"So...can I count on you...as a friend?" Ron asked suspiciously, having an ominous feeling settle in his heart as to the cold front Harry put up.

_Ahh, he's the rook or chariot I suppose. Entrusted into taking me to the places needed. _Harry nodded his head, "I guess so."

Harry then decided the annoying, irritating red-haired boy was someone he would **never** want as a friend.

_Lesson 87: The things that read you're mind, will be distracted when you surface what it wants._

* * *

I'm ending it there for now, sorry if my timing is inconsistent. I need to finish a project that's due next week and I can't read the book without wanting to scream at it. All philosophical and stuff...Don't get me wrong, it's a great book but it's confusing and it twists around everywhere.

The next chapter will be up before the end of next week (it's Thursday here, I mean I will post before midnight next Sunday after this one.) So sorry. And please comment, I feel much appreciated to all those that commented this chapter and the chapter beforehand

**JoeCool989**

**music909**

**EveryLastDrop**

**Kadama Chrone **

**melkkj20 **

**Lady Morganas Heir **

**JezebelSlytherin **

**and the other two guests.**

Please write more comments! I enjoy the suggestions and will happily accept more. A question I'd like to ask anyone who will write their opinions as comments.

Which House do you think Harry will be placed in?

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth

PS. Thank you to mumimeanjudy for the comment, I have retyped that part and reuploaded.


	4. Of Sorting and ReSorting

Here's the next chapter!

One of my eyes got infected and turned red and bloodshot, not fun at all. So the next chapter is late, definitely. To the ones that commented on the question, I'm sorry but all of you are incorrect...sort of

Don't glare at me like that because it's not my fault, nor is it the Sorting Hat's, it's Dumbledore's. Not that I will be explaining it in this part...no, I probably will.

Replying to some of questions from RebeliousOne:

Harry does indeed look similar James Potter, reason being he's his father, but he's short not due to malnutrition this time around. He's short because of Lily - who I'm not quite sure is or not, but probably is - short. He's not taller than Draco Malfoy of the time but he's not that much shorter either. Glasses are not mentioned - and for that I am sorry - because I forgot them. He was born with terrible eyesight, which Maggie noticed when he could only read with a book a few inches from his face. Harry was given contact lenses, which had both colored and not, and he chose to wear them at all times. With his Potter heritage comes the hair, so yes he still does have it, though he chooses to grow it out some to look less like his father. Not exactly the carbon copy, but similar enough to match up to James, it annoys Harry quite a lot to mention how much he should be like his father. Don't question why because it will be explained in the story.

I'm not quite sure if the Sorting names are called in order or something...so I'm sticking to my own pace. I'm feeling pompous and arrogant and crap like that...so I added myself into the story. Now I just feel selfish and guilty but it's too late to do anything about that.

Read on, dear fans! Read on!

* * *

"I cannot believe you, Harry! How dare you speak to one of those-those Weasels!" Draco shouted at the raven, feeling betrayed. After finally having a friend as short as he was - besides Pansy - said friend throws it back in his face by sitting with the family enemies. He couldn't stand to be near the Weasley's, especially that first year Ron, who was definitely the worst of them all - eventhough he's never met the other children.

"Draco, calm down..." Harry tried.

"Yeah, Draco. You're starting to hyperventilate." Blaise agreed. Blaise Zabini met Harry Potter as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt and he walked with Draco to the compartment he'd been sharing with Harry. The boys had taken an instant liking to each other (FRIENDS! THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS!) plotted to pacify the childish and tempermental blonde in front of them. Seriously though, Draco was stomping his foot like a five-year-old

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BLAISE! THIS IS THE WEASELS WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Draco raged. Harry was reminded of Maggie when she shouted at the telemarketers over the phone.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO HARRY BEFORE I TIE YOU UP AND LEAVE YOU ON THE TRAIN" Blaise screamed. His tone had reminded the raven of when his mum threatened the rooster in front of the house to shut up for waking her up at 5 in the morning. Harry usually slept right through it.

The blonde seemed to shrink back at his threat, huffing before looking to Harry and mumbling a quiet, "What were you saying?"

The Boy-Who-Lived coughed to clear his throat, "I was saying, that I don't like Ron at all. I was only sitting there cause I needed some stuff."

"Stuff?" Both Draco and Blaise asked at the same time.

Harry pressed a finger to his lips. "Secret." He smiled wickedly as Draco and Blaise laughed.

"Merlin, if you're not in Slytherin than I'll kiss Draco."

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a kisser." Said boy huffed although his cheeks flushed pink.

"Mhmm...of course." Harry teased as the young Malfoy flushed red.

Just as Draco was about to retort, the train whistle sounded and Blaise pushed the two of them out the door. "Come on then, you two. Let's get moving before we really are left on the train."

* * *

As Harry continued to chat with Draco and Blaise, they'd followed the rest of the First Years into a corridor that led to enormous double doors. An old teacher that could only be described as prim and proper stood in front of them as she explained what was to happen inside.

Suddenly someone bumped into Harry, with a feminie "Omf!" the person fell to the floor.

"Oh, Are you alright?" Harry asked, geniuinely worried. It was only if the person becomes rude would he become cold and bitter.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." A rushed voice replied, large, bushy brown hair appeared to jump as she continued cheerily. "Thank you for asking. I must get back to my book, it's much too facinating to be left unread even as I fall." Harry could tell from the shine in her brown eyes she was quite the busy body. Most likely intelligent, though she might flaunt it. But that's just a guess.

"Harry, who was that?" Draco asked, suddenly finishing a heated argument he'd just had with Blaise.

"No quite sure..."Harry murmured.

The doors suddenly opened for them to enter.

"Oi, no time for chit-chat." Blaise cackled suddenly, sending shivers down Harry's and Draco's spines, "The hat awaits."

* * *

"Ronald Weasley."

The moment the hat was set atop Ron's head, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Seamus Finnegan..."

As it continued on, Harry watched as the new students placed the hat on their heads and seemed to make faces, some bitter, some happy, some even tearing up as they cried to the hat, although none of them said a word...

A gentle prodding suddenly entered his mind.

Eyes widened, Harry subtly searched around for the one who cast the _Legilimens. _His eyes caught on Dumbledore, who seemed to have his unwavering gaze on him as he continued to dig through his mind. With a quick thought, he managed to stop him. The thought of his parents and the love he felt for them, as well as the thought of red and gold mangaed to ease the jabs until there was no longer any pressure on his mind.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief. Almost. However, he remained rigid and nervous, as what everyone might expect. The Headmaster seemed to relax in his seat, assured of Harry's position of Houses.

"Hermione Granger."

The bushy-haired girl from before brushed the invisible dust from her robes nervously as she stepped up to the Sorting Hat. The moment she put it on, her eyebrows furrowed, she glared and at the hat which seemed to shrink back as it quivered and finally, it dipped the tip and called out. "G-RAVENCLAW!"

Silence.

Everyone who could hear had heard the G at the beginning of that Sort and were extremely curious, what had caused the Hat to nearly call out Gryffindor?

As the chatter was silenced, McGonagall continued, "Draco Malfoy."

The blonde recieved a pat of encouragement from Blaise and a subtle thumbs-up from Harry. He nodded in acknowledgement and with a proud sniff, swept up to the hat.

A touch was all it took for the hat to shout, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smiled proudly at his table as he sat down, he look to Harry and Blaise, a nod of good luck and began to watch the rest of the Sorting.

**(I don't feel like calling every single first-years name, especially since my spelling is atrocious when it comes to names. I'll focus on the important ones.) Some time later...**

"Blaise Zabini."

The tall boy patted Harry on the shoulder and left to the stool.

An amount of silence.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Elizabeth Hazed" (Not my real last name of course.)

Another girl with raven black hair a shade lighter than Harry's strolled to the Hat. With a swift turn, she sat in the chair and Harry noticed something chilling about her eyes. One of them was bloodshot and looked on the brink of insanity. She narrowed them, making her seem more crazy.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She glared at the hat before taking it off and walking to her table. The others pushed far away from her as she settled in a seat on the corner, not that she cared of course.

"Harry Potter."

The entire room seemed to gasp and hold their breath as they awaited the House that take in the Savior.

Harry, wringing his hands in his robes slowly moved forwards to the hat. As he settled it on his head, he let out a small gasp as he felt it speak.

**So Harry Potter eh? I know just what to do with you...**

Just before he could shout, Harry's mind screamed, _wait!_

**What now? I need to do my job so shut up and let me do it.**

_Maggie wanted me to give you a message._

**Maggie? I don't know of any Maggie that's still alive today and-**

Doing as Margaret instructed, Harry brought out the memory from Kings Cross.

The hat seemed to gasp, then sigh and relax. **Oh good Merlin, thank you Harry and thank that mum of yours for me as** **well.**

_What did I do? Did something happen?_

**Oh yes, the old headmaster was in need of a few more people in his little posse of Gryffindors and placed me under a spell that any that show a form of submission of any kind for the Gryffindor House will be placed in it. Didn't you notice how there was a lot more Gryffs than any other House?**

Harry thought it over and agreed.

**Thanks to that memory and spell from you and your mother, it can ward off Dumbles' charm for a while. So which House are you to be in? Better hurry before the spell falls away.**

_Ummm...I'm not quite sure actually._

**Well, placing you in Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad, considering...**

_What?_

**Disregard my mumbling. Ravenclaw would suit you, your intelligence and skills are impeccable. However, I see the loyalty to the two friends of yours whom are both in Slytherin...**

_I can be in Slytherin_?

**Yes, of course. Would you like to? You better hurry, I can feel the spell falling.**

_Yes, please!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Not a single sound was made in the Great Hall, a second passed, then a minute, then ten. Before all of Hell erupted.

Many of the Gryffindors shouted in rage as Ron bellowed out, "How is Harry Potter, Savior of the Light, part of a Dark House?"

Blaise and Draco simply laughed as they clapped Harry on the back he sat in between them. The rest of the Slytherins cheered and chortled at the rage of Gryffindors. The Lions, however, roared their rage and the mutterings erupted between Ravenclaws, something about Lions and their insolence. The Hufflepuffs sighed in and annoyance. The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor was too common that there was no point to care and it was simply an irritation. Although the fighting was over the Savior of the Light, the words shouted around were pretty much still the same.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore commanded. What he asked was done as all the sound slipped away.

The old man sighed, "Seeing as there is so much commotion over this, I'm afraid we will have to have Harry come to my office for a reSorting."

That shut the Gryffindors up as they began to smile excitedly at having the Boy-Who-Lived in their House.

The Ravenclaws were shocked and glared at the Headmaster.

Harry was tearing up and seething with anger as Blaise and Draco at him in sadness and the rest of the Slytherins, including their Head of House, looked to the headmaster in betrayal and distrust.

The Hufflepuffs began to question the choice from Headmaster and some even went as far as to whisper the idea of possibly changing their loyalty, although they didn't try to speak it too loud. The Slytherins poked at their food and although they enjoyed it, they began to feel wary of Dumbledore.

Just as all the snakes continued to mope, Harry smiled at them. "What are you all so depressed about?"

"Is something wrong with your ears, Potter? Dumbledore is probably placing you in Gryffindor."

He continued to smile, "I have a plan."

Draco grew curious, "And what's that?"

Harry's smile turned malicious and he said something that had all the Slytherins itching with anticipation.

"He's going to be sorry he even thought of placing me in Gryffindor."

_Lesson 93: Life gives you lemons, take them and make lemonade. When someone else gives you lemons, squeeze the juice in their eyes._

* * *

Ok, so I kind of lied about this chapter being late. But I'm pretty sure the next one is definitely going to be late, I really need to finish my homwork but I also absolutely had to type this chapter to the end. It makes me feel better and stuff. Plus the eye infection... But yea, the next chapter won't be up until sometime on the weekend of next week. Thank you to Nagasha for telling me how offending that comment on the Hufflepuffs were. If I accidentally make any more, please tell me and I will be sure to change it.

Thank you to all those that commented on chapter three:

**Artemis Sparks **

**JoeCool989**

**melkkj20**

**mumimeanjudy**

**sonata hirano **

**RebeliousOne**

**sousie**

And thank you to everyone that followed and/or favorited this story. Another question for those who have read this story, comment your opinions:

Who do you think Maggie is? (I don't mean a girl or a woman, but I mean her history. You can take a guess, or just simply state everything I've already covered with your own opinion)

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


	5. Set in Motion to Destruction

So...I'm going to write the copyright disclaimer and recomment on the pairings every five chapters. Just to keep it up to date and stuff...

Ok, for those of you that answered my question on the last chapter, I would say that if Maggie wanted, she could have written her own story about her past. But considering how this is Harry's story, I'm not extremely into talking in detail about her life. I will sum it up later, but that's in the story and not to be explained out here. I will tell you this:

_Margaret Torrent's real name was Marie Coraline Torald._

Her past won't be explained in this chapter, but it will be later. I'm still not sure on a couple of things of her lovelife but...well...I'll look it over when I get there.

Any whos:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I do own this plot and the OC characters. Don't try to take the characters to write in your own without a disclaimer. Trust me, my friends learned that the hard way.

**Pairings: ** Main pairing is LV/HP which happens later on, Margaret/ (mysterious dude that will come in later), Blaise/Draco, Neville/Theodore, a couple of others will appear over the other chapters...I'm just not sure yet.

* * *

"Sir?" Harry voice called towards the man.

It was the greasy-haired man from the robe shop, he stared down at the Boy-Who-Lived with a sneer. "You will be ReSorted today after your last class."

"Yes sir." Just as he was about to leave as the others did, suddenly he turned. "Sir...will you go?"

Now the man was confused, "Go where?"

"T-to the office, for my ReSort." Harry stuttered, head lowering to the floor. The man was very scary with his devil face, potions hands, and sneers. Along with a crooked nose and greasy hair, his Head of House could have been one of those scary witches he saw on Halloween (I don't remember why Harry thinks of him as female...but I thought it would be funny to leave it like that."

"Why?" A growl came as an answer. "So I can watch as you go into Gryffindor, just like that father of yours?"

Harry was startled, he didn't know that the man knew his father. Gathering his courage,he glared back coldly. "Actually, I was hoping you could check whether or not the hat is charmed. I don't want to be in Gryffindor if I can help it. And I am not my father, so don't treat me like I am."

He stomped out and headed for the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Severus Snape has been a potions master since he turned 21 years old. Now, he wasn't the most emotional man out there, nor was he the the coldest (that belongs to Lucius after all.) But for those he cared about, he would move the world. When he cared for Lily, however, he didn't expect for his anger against James to cause that stupid word to fly out out of his mouth. With his pride as a Slytherin, he never managed to apologize, though he wanted to, deep inside. Marie had suggested, threatened even, that he should apologize confess his feelings and Narcissa, traitorous girl, huffed and shoved him towards Lily, a little too close for comfort. Snape had proceeded to try to hex the living daylights out of both of them, although they giggled and teased him endlessly on it. Despite their jibes and teasing, they were not bullies like the Marauders and Severus had considered the two of them his good friends.

When Marie died, Narcissa, Lily and him were shocked. Dumbledore had told them she'd turned evil, killed her sister and in order to keep her from harming the rest of us, he had tried to restrain her, but she'd fallen off a cliff and into a river. She'd dropped her wand, although it was nowhere to be found, not her body or her wand. They were sad, depressed and teared.

Seeing Marie shopping in Madam Malkins had nearly caused Severus to have a heart attack. She was different, not just with the new little boy by her side, but her facial features had changed, her eyes were lavender rather than black like river stones. Her hair was dyed blonde, not bleached or too peppy, just a dirty blonde color that seemed slightly dull. He could not believe his eyes, Marie was different, had recognized him, but seemed more polite as strangers would than familiar like friends. He'd hoped to see her again, but with his schedule he was too busy.

So when Marie's letter came from a familiar bronze eagle owl, Gaila, he immdiately reached for it and unfurled the parchment. As he began to read, he felt slightly displeased, but would do what she wanted, as a friend.

_Dear Severus,_

_I congratulate you on becoming Potions Master, although I believe my best wishes are a little late. I don't suggest you mention my name to my charge, Harry Potter, anytime soon. I can't simply allow you to ruin a dramatic story for the child after all. But for now, I suggest you call me Margaret, Gaila will bring you any personal letters from me. Please make sure Dumbledore does not see the owl, I entrust her in your hands as I know she will be safe with you until you send her back. I must skip the rest of the pleasantries as I have a favor to ask of you..._

* * *

"Ahh, Harry my boy! We've been waiting for you." Albus said happily as he reached out a hand to Harry.

Harry trudged into the office and brushed aside the hand, too tired to put on a mask. "Can we hurry? I haven't finished my assignments yet."

Dumbledore nodded and as he went to search for the hat, Harry took a look around the office. Finally taking notice of the Potions Master, he looked to Severus who glared at him and secretly handed him a small note.

_It's a favor for your mother_ Harry simply nodded and turned back as Dumbldore brought out the Sorting Hat. "Here it is! Go ahead, put it on."

Harry took the hat and placed it atop his head again.

_Harry Potter, we meet again._

**Hello Sorting Hat, I suppose I'm Sorted into Gryffindor** **then? Dumbledore changed the spell on you, it's very likely.**

_No, I was about to but suddenly the spell is warded off. I wonder who's charming me..._

Harry searched for the sign of a wand, any wand and found a worn hand holding a wand pointed towards him. Eyes moving up to see the face, Harry was startled to see Severus, his original Head of House and forever a hater on his similarity to his father, murmuring the ward in hushed tones.

**Professor Snape...**

_Ahh, well now. Let's be quick and decide your fate._

**I don't care as long as it's not Gryffindor.**

_Well, considering how I can't place you in Slytherin again, how about Ravenclaw? Rather neutral and with that blood bond..._

**Blood bond?**

_Orphans can only become heirs or truly children of a family by a blood bond which ties them together. Judging by your surrgate mother's blood within you, I'd say she's been through the same._

**I...see**

_You can ask about it later, but for now..._

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was stunned, shocked, startled, knocked off his rocker...you get my point. He couldn't believe that twice, he'd placed that charm on the hat. And twice it had failed. But no more.

He needed the boy in Gryffindor if it was the last thing he did.

The headmaster smiled, eyes twinkling with promised punishment on the hat later on. "Well, my dear boy. Ravenclaw you go."

Harry nodded happily, smiling to him in an innocent manner. Cheeky little brat had the nerve to smile when he was sorted twice into the wrong Houses.

Albus then put on a worried face, "But unforunately, there's no room left in Ravenclaw for any more students to be accepted."

Harry's face fell, then his eyes widened incredulously.

"Judging by your parents, placing you in Gryffindor might be the best idea. What might your parents say, had they still been alive, if they heard you didn't go into the same House as they did?"

"Umm..."

"That's the spirit, my boy! I'll have the house-elves place your trunks and supplies in the Gryffindor tower. Just go ahead to the library and finish that homework of yours. We wouldn't want you to have late assignments." Albus suggested quickly and all but pushed Harry out the door, along with Severus.

Silence passed between the both of them.

"...What just happened?" Harry asked, shocked.

"You've been duped. He was planning on placing you in Gryffindor in matter what." Severus replied, walking down the halls and leaving Harry alone in front of the headmaster's office.

"...Bloody Hell." Harry said, still in shock. Then smiled wickedly. "That means I can go ahead with my plans."

* * *

Margaret sat in her comfy chair, sipping some tea as she read a book next to the fireplace. She was comfortable, cozy, and feeling pleasant.

Suddenly the phone rang.

With an irritated sigh, the blonde woman got up and answered the phone with a "Hello?"

A deep, dark voice replied. "Marie."

Maggie's eyes widened as she whispered, trembling. "Please, a little longer. Just wait a little longer."

"I'm afraid we can't. He's on to you, Marie. My brother's just discovered it and he's coming after you." The gruff voice answered.

"I-I have a son now. I can't bear to face him yet."

The voice grew angered. "You..." It sighed. "Adopted I'm guessing?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know that."

"He'll find out soon enough. He's like a freaking Doberman."

"T-Then tell him to stop, as a message from me. T-Tell him I'll come back after the war." She pleaded. Anything to stop him from coming.

"I'm sorry, sweets. But when he starts tracking, he doesn't stop for anything." It hung up and Maggie dropped the phone back into its cradle.

Maggie, back still against the wall, slid down to the floor. Tears began wetting her face as she mumbled to herself, "Not yet, oh Merlin, please don't let him get hurt... If Albus finds him..." She groaned softly. This was a nightmare. She didn't plan to come back to the world as Marie until the war was over or at least until Albus died. But now, with everything in motion, she'd be forced out of her small haven a little early. She put on a determined face, she'd do everything in her power to keep Dumbledore from harming those she loved again, she couldn't let him control her family.

After all, he's already destroyed her sister.

* * *

_Lesson 106: As friends come and go, parents remain as great advisors. Even the childish ones can help._

* * *

Next chapter is basically all written as letters between Maggie, Harry and possibly Severus. Not sure yet, but it will definitely span the 5 years at Hogwarts. (I don't plan to write any of that so please just use your imagination on the rest. Especially since I can't have Harry meeting Voldemort until at least after the 4th Year.) They LV/HP will kinda show in the next chapter.

Since I plan to have the next chapter longer than the others to cover the 5 years, it will be very late. At the earliest, possibly next Wednesday, At the latest, the end of the month (which I doubt I'd get to that long.)

Ok, so the mysterious ending based on Maggie's past just totally jumped out on me and I thought **Hey, I should use that.** and I did. So yes, thank you. I was already planning a pairing for Maggie so please don't ask, Severus is just a friend to her and what not. I don't plan to have a lot of stuff like what just happened considering it's a Harry Potter fanfiction. So, it's definitely going to be revolving around Harry.

I'm sorry, if it seemed like Harry's a little OOC in this one, I think I have pinkeye (probably not...hopefully not) and I'm getting a cold...not anymore fun than last time.

Thank you to everyone who commented:

**guest: adenoide **(thank you times 3)

**harrymania 1978 **(MERCI)

**JoeCool989**

**Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead**

**melkkj20**

**Artemis Sparks**

And thank you to everyone that followed and/or favorited this story. Two questions for those who have read this story, comment your opinions:

How do you think Harry is going to meet Voldemort face-to-face? (I'm not talking about the Goblet of Fire)

Who do you think Maggie was talking to on the phone?

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


	6. PAIRING POLL

No, this is not the chapter, unfotunately I haven't finished typing it yet.

This little notice is for those that can vote in the poll. I have created a poll to find a pairing for Maggie, please check out my profile for the voting. If anyone has any other suggestions on pairing, pm me and I'll add it in as soon as I can. Guests can comment their votes although I trust them to at least write more than simply just the voting option. Don't need a name to vote but the one with the most votes wins. Maggie is awfully lonely, so please hurry and cast in!

Note: I wasn't planning to add Regulus into the story, but if he's paired with Maggie, I will.

For Those that comment on the story:

If Maggie isn't paired with Snape in your vote, do you have an idea of who you want with Sevvy? If so, please comment that as well!

~Wings Over Wealth


	7. Letters Through First and Second

I believe I have said this in the last chapter, but for those who don't remember, I planned to write this chapter as letters between Harry and Margaret and possibly Severus. Of course, I still plan to do that, all through the first five years. There will be changes to how the story goes, mind you, but I will point that out in the letters when there are changes.

To all those that commented: Thank you very much for your wonderful opinions. And I am extremely grateful to those that told me about the issue of fighting in a case against Dumbledore for the Sorting. Thank you to **adenoide **and **Katconan **for the idea of fighting that injustice. (I realize the reasoning for putting Harry in Gryffindor like that was stupid, but I really can't come up with anything. If anyone has a good idea on what to do, please pm or comment.)

I would also like to thank **Artemis Sparks **for her idea of being sorted in to a different House than Gryffindor. I actually had it planned for Severus just go and support Harry as he goes into Gryffindor, but her idea had me thinking that it could make Dumbledore seemed more...mean and controlling. But anyways, THANK YOU TO ARTEMIS SPARKS.

This chapter is only the first and Second Year, I'll place the Third, Fourth and Fifth year in the next one.

Read on!

* * *

Harry's Letters: _all in italics_

Margaret's Letters: **In bold**

Snape's Letters: Underlined

Anyone else's, I will write the names of and write their letters in normal text.

* * *

FIRST YEAR

_Hullo Maggie! I believe you've heard word about my Sorting and how...confusing it was. Either way, I am now a Gryffindor and plotting my revenge against Dumbledore. I found some friends in Gryffindor (although many just want to be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived), their names are Neville Longbottom, Elizabeth Hazed, Fred and George Weasley (they're twins and their younger brother is in my year). Draco and Blaise and some of the other Slytherins like Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott are still friends with me eventhough I'm in Gryffindor, although that causes for some dispute in the Slytherins and Gryffindors. I have made friends in the Ravenclaws as well; Hermione Granger, David Raidburn, and Padma Patil (her sister is a bit shallow, even she agrees to that.) I'm glad that Gaila can pass the wards and such, at least then the chances of sending mail to you is less likely to be searched. Will write again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_The Boy-Who-Lived-for-revenge-against-Dumbles_

* * *

Dear Ms. Torrent,

It has come to my attention that your son was Re-Sorted in to Ravenclaw as his true House, however was misplaced in to Gryffindor by the headmaster. It is not justified to defy the Sorting from the SORTING HAT and it comes to question the choice of bringing this case before the Board of Wizarding Education as well as the Board of Governors. This can be done with the help of Lucius Malfoy, whom I am sure you met at Kings Cross train station.

Sincerely,  
Potions Master and Head of the Slytherin House  
Severus Snape

PS. I heard from my godson, Draco, that you insulted Lucius enough that he simply glared at you...good job.

* * *

**Dear Severus,**

**Thank you, I definitely agree to the case, infuriated with Dumbledore, so definitely agreeing. Perhaps a suggestion or tip to that annoying, pesky reporter? Ask Harry about it, it's entirely his decision after all. Unfortunately, it's not a good idea for me to send letters to Mr. Malfoy right now. He's still trying to hit me with a Stinging Hex after I did when I went over for tea with Narcissa. Perhaps...you should send it to Lucius, considering you are his son's godfather and all...**

**Sincerely,**

**'Ms. Torrent'**

**PS. Please, call me Margaret. We're the same age and yet you make me feel so much older.**

* * *

**It's good to hear you're doing well Harry. I trust that none of your friends are in on your pranking? Either way, be careful around Dumbledore, he manipulates everything in his power to get what he wants, and from what I hear it's something very destructive. And where in the house did you hide my earrings? I can't find my emerald ones anywhere.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your confused mother**

* * *

_No worries Mum, I'm the only one, wouldn't want them getting in trouble or anything. Professor Snape told me about the case, and I would like to say that yes, I do agree. Oh and ummm...about your earrings...they were kind of...broken...last I saw them...so I tried to glue them back but...I don't know. I'll tell you when I get back..._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

* * *

**...I am not replying to that until you get back young man. I placed the case for Sunday, so you won't miss any classes. **

**Signed, The anxious woman that finally killed the rooster**

* * *

_I HATE THAT MAN! The bloody devil has supporters in the board, plus he managed to chalk up som evidence or whatever to say that the hat was under charms to not place me in Gryffindor. I can't believe Dumbledore wasn't even put under this Truth Serum that Severus kept grumbling about! Since he's claimed innocent enough to go back. Guess I have to continue with my plan... Oh, and don't forget to give the newspapers a tip on this._

_PS. So you finally killed him hum? Good job, I suppose._

* * *

**Harry James Potter, you and I both know the stupid little hellion had it coming. I'll get the newspapers on it, they should be out with that by tomorrow. You know Dumbledore's going to lose some credibility for this. **

**PS. Good luck with your plan, and please don't get into TOO much trouble.**

* * *

(Skip a couple of letters from Maggie that Harry doesn't answer to the point where she charms a Howler at him. About the prank, use your imagination because I can't tell you anything but one fact: IT REALLY HURTS)

_Alright, so I haven't answered your letters because I've been busy. You cannot blame me for that! After my prank against Dumbledore, all he did was assign more homework on me from the rest of the teachers. Fred and George or Gred and Forge as they like to be called now, have given me this amazing map that tells where everyone in Hogwarts is. It's absolutely brilliant!_

_Ron's been getting on my nerves lately, asking me to work with him or at least talk a little more. I think he's becoming desparate, and I must say, it looks absolutely delightful. I should probably get back to the Common Room before Ron freaks out again. Thank Merlin, Neville is a good liar!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Boy-Who-Lived-to-Secretly-Torment-Ronald-Weasley_

_PS. I think Gaila's been spotted by Dumbledore, might be time to get a new owl._

* * *

**Alright Harry, I'll probably send my letters with Jemi now. You know her, of course, as that Spotted Owl that you kept saying glares at you. I kept telling you her eyes are just grown like that. **

**Don't forget, you can't let Dumbledore find out too much about you or your status in the war. You might want to tone down misbehaving. Wouldn't want you to end up with a dose of that Truth Serum, would you?  
**

**Signed,**

**The mother-who-is-annoyed-with-your-hyphenating.**

* * *

_Dear Hypocrite,_**  
**

_Maggie, I know what I'm doing so don't worry about it. I'm actually stuck in the hospital right now so...yeah. Before you start sending Howlers again, listen. I ended up meeting the Dark Lord the other day and...it was terrifying to say the least. But then again, that could just be because he was stuck to the back of another man's head._

_I ended up sneaking to this mysterious hallway with Draco and Hermione and there were this three-headed dog and plants and flying keys and chess and potions and black fire and this mirror that looked very strange. I looked in to it before, but I saw you and my friends, and a whole bunch of strangers all sitting together for something. I think I saw my real mum and dad in there too. We were all so happy and laughing and just...it felt so pleasant and peaceful._

_Anyways, I didn't really plan for anything to happen...it just sort of did. Professor Quirrell came at me with Voldemort on his back and...HE WAS JUST UP IN MY FACE! I tried to push him back with my hands and I somehow ended up burning the teacher and the Dark Lord to a crisp. It wasn't my fault he found my touch revolting!_

_Considering how I'm stuck in the hospital now with Dumbledore congratulating me on defeating the Dark Lord, I'm not in the best of moods and definitely would feel better if I had some treacle tarts...preferably strawberry._

* * *

**I'm guessing I haven't told you much about the wards and what not, but Dumbledore already knows where you live, but he feels it's not so hard to get you under control. However, I'll explain more about this later when you get home but for now, Professor Snape is coming to live with us out of complications of a potions disaster in his home. Needless to say, his house is now a black hole and will take a while to be fixed. Please, don't try to kill each other on the way back.**

**Signed,**

**Margaret Torrent**

* * *

Marie,

Take some precautions. If you start getting careless, Dumbledore will find you faster. I heard he's got your address from sending your son to Hogwarts, feel lucky he still doesn't know it's you. You're going to have a harder time getting out of his grasp this time around. He's going after your sister's magic as well as yours now, better be careful and hide yourself well. I feel guilty, having my son and his fiancee spying for the rest of us. I understand that the Savior of the Light has now appeared and will make short of the war, let's cross our fingers.

PS. My son's in the same House as you once were.

* * *

**La Fontaine**

**I trust you to make your own decisions, and am grateful for warnings as always. However, if you no longer wish to put your son and his fiancee in danger, I suggest you stop. They will get hurt if they continue and Aberforth is already in his brother's presence, although in doubt. My son is similar to a rogue wolf, doing what he must in order to live, to survive just as everyone tries to do. I can't explain the feeling, but I believe this war is going to last a little longer.**

* * *

SECOND YEAR

_I can't believe I'm saying this, Mum. But that was actually a great summer. Not that I would let Professor Snape know about that... It was actually pretty fun with all the messing around in his potions lab and everything. I'm glad we set him straight so that he wouldn't be so annoying with the comparing me to my father thing._

_It was great to have Draco come over, although I don't understand why you had to floo to their house and Apparate the Malfoys here. Couldn't they just have gone by Floo themselves? I personally think that having Blaise come too was great, although I can't say the same for Mr. Malfoy._

_PS. The lamp in the living room was meant to be broken._

* * *

**I knew you would like Severus after you got past his ability to be cold. I swear it was so chilly with you two for the first few weeks, I felt like I should have worn a winter coat. I don't understand why you hate your father so much though, he was under Dumbledore's control. Stupidly, yes, but he loved your mother so much he'd tried to protect her.**_  
_

**Draco is, unlike his father, far more polite than I thought. Frankly, I think Blaise is beginning an obsession...don't tell him I said that. The Apparition was because of certain precautions I'm taking. You do realize Mr. Malfoy isn't just upset with Blaise because he might have accidentally shot him with a tanning charm. But it was you who kept calling him a vampire when he didn't want a suntan.**

**PS. ****You are buying me a new lamp the moment you turn seventeen.**

******Dear Severus,**

******I believe you are now forever named Uncle Sevvy by my son. It's nice to see you two get along, so stop acting like you have a stick up your arse everytime you see him laugh. I know you're laughing with - or at - him on the inside, I can see it in your eyes. **

******Signed,**

******Margaret Torrent**

* * *

Dear Margaret,

I curse the day you told him the stories about Lily and I. And your crude language is not welcome in my letters. I have agreed to my end of the bargain and now it is time to finish yours.

Signed,

Severus Snape

* * *

_Maggie, I feel as though I'm being watched now. It's getting me so paranoid, I'm snapping at everyone I see. Draco thinks it's possibly a stalker, Ron seems to be pretending about something and Ginny...Ginny is Ron's little sister my possibly my most obssessed fan. As shallow as she is, I know I don't like her anymore than I do Ron. She might be following me, but I'm not sure anymore. There's been a murder in the school, and the rest of the students are getting scared, something about killing mudbloods. Blaise and Draco don't think so much about it, but Hermione, and Elizabeth are terrified. Thank Merlin that the new student, Luna Lovegood, managed to keep everyone's mind off the horror for a while._

_Ron keeps grumbling and now that Elizabeth snapped at him, he's finally started shutting up when we glare at him. But he keeps going on about me being a hero so I should have saved the other students and go after the killer. Considering as Uncle Sevvy says, even I'm not stupid and naive enough to do that! Who would even go after the killer for a death sentence. I'll bet you a tracle tart that they're going to push me to save them again._

_I think I'm hearing things again. Got to go._

_Harry_

* * *

**Harry, if you honestly feel like you're going insane, you know I can demand the headmaster send you home. Of course, he'd be a little suspicious, but if you truly need that peace, I'm willing to take this small risk. About that girl Ginny, she's probably obssessed you being the Savior and a guy therefore equalling fresh meat for her to eat or in this case marry later on. I doubt she's a cannibal, what with the purity of the light and stuff like that. About the mudbloods issue, purebloods are not exactly the friendliest of people as I'm sure you've seen from Mr. Malfoy. They consider Muggleborns, wizards or witches born to a family of muggles, to be much lower in ranking to themselves. I'm sure Blaise and Draco have already taken to this normally as all purebloods do. Hermione and Elizabeth are most likely terrified because they are Muggleborns that feel threatened by the murders.**

**Don't make me send a Howler at you! Because I will if you even consider going after the killer on your own. You bet me a treacle tart just because you want one. If you're going for Hogsmeade weekend, I'll meet you at Fortescue's and buy you some if you want. I'm warning you, you're going to get sick of eating those sweets one day, so watch yourself.**

* * *

**Dear Severus,**

**About my bargain, my mother died at the hands of my father and he tried to burn us all in the Torald manor. With our grandparents dead, Maeve - my sister - and I had gone to an orphange, where we were adopted by a power-hungry Muggleborn. **

**That's more than enough information.**

**Sincerely, **

**Maggie**

* * *

_Maggie, I think something's wrong with me. I discovered a black diary in the Girl's bathroom, I was trying to hide from Ginny and Ron so don't scold, please. There is someone that continues to answer me as I write in it. He's in my dreams and I can't seem to get him out of my mind. I feel...safe with him around. He's so handsome and beautiful, I don't know how to describe it. If there were words to describe him, I would definitely say two: Dangerous and beautiful. I think it's a sickness I've developed. Hermione simply laughs when I tell her and replies that it's nothing to worry about. I mean yes, I've felt attracted to people before but not like when I'm talking to the boy in the diary._

* * *

**Oh child, I believe you like the boy. Not to worry, your absolutely fine. However, I would like to know the name of whoever it is that has caught my son's gaze. It's rather strange of you to be meeting him in diaries and dreams, but I suppose that's not strange either.**

* * *

_Tom Riddle, but I doubt that he likes me, mum. I might like him but he has so many admirers, I'm simply just another. Besides that, I can't find the book anymore, it's completely disappeared from my room. Seems like someone else already took it._

* * *

Dear Ms. Torrent,

Your son, Mr. Harry Potter, is commended for his excellence and heroic deed in destroying the dangerous monster in Hogwarts. He has saved a young girl by the name of Ginny Weasley and has been awarded greatly. Ms. Weasley is ever greatful as she would like to thank him by asking for you for his hand in marriage in the future. I trust you will make the right decision as Ginny is a very smart girl with great Gryffindor courage.

Sincerely,

Heamaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**...HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GALLIVANTING AROUND AND CHASING MONSTERS! BE LUCKY I'M SENDING THIS HOWLER BY MY PERSONAL OWL OR YOU WOULD RECIEVE THIS DURING DINNER!**

* * *

_I didn't mean it mum! I didn't mean it! I honestly thought Hermione was the one in the Chamber of Secrets and that the Basilisk was going to kill her! I mean, I saw it slithering around with Hermione and I just had to act! I never knew it was Ginny..._

_Come to think of it how did you know I killed a creature?_

* * *

**Harry, if you don't hurry, you're going to be betrothed to the young and shallow fan girl you have. Do hurry up and reject her before I tell Draco what's going on. And I know. HE. WON'T. LIKE. IT.**

* * *

_I'm going! I'm going! Just please don't tell Draco! He'll skin me alive and feed me to dungeon rats! He already said that when he thought I was friends with Ron. That blonde is pure evil! PURE EVIL I TELL YOU!_

* * *

**Narcissa,**

**It's Marie. For the break-out in Azkaban. Would you mind helping me break out one other?**

* * *

Of course Marie, but it depends on who you need.

* * *

**My betrothed, Sirius Black.**

**_EndOfLettersEndOfLettersEndO fLettersEndOfLetters (Yea, that's the end)_**

Lesson 536: _There are questions you will need to ask others besides me, Harry. Because I won't be able to answer them._

* * *

It's not Sirius/Maggie! Just know that!

Third, I've decided to write the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Years in the next chapter the same way. And I know, you guys are seriously hating on Ginny and Dumbles right now!

Fourth, The lesson at the end...well yea, you'll understand later.

Fifth, **NEW POLL IS UP!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO COMMENTED:**

**adenoide**

**Dead 2 Da Unknown**

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad **

**Katconan (Sorry, but I'm not taking Harry out of Gryffindor until Sixth Year, when I shall wreak havoc on all that Dumbledore does.)**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood (Thank you so much for the good idea! But I'm not sure I can write that with Harry as an eleven year old...)**

**cognitio-est-potentia**

**Elodie**

**PreciousRaymond **

**SeraAnexia**

**Darklight-phoenix**

Questions for the people who want to comment:

Is Sirius going to die? or will he happily live with Remus?

Bellatrix, friend or love rival?

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


	8. Flowing through Third, Fourth, and Fifth

I noticed that some people found the letter writing for First and Second Year a little hard to read and uncomfortable. Adding that into consideration and the fact I need to get the next three years over with...I've created Tea Time.

Since Sirius was taken from Azkaban, I've decided to have Maggie have tea over at her house every Sunday, so that Harry, Severus and others can join if they don't have any trouble. Of course, I don't like Dumbledore, so I won't push him into having tea either.

**NOTE: This chapter contains gore, abuse, and possible rememberance from horror movies I watched. You can skip the beginning and go on to the part in bold.**

* * *

"Harry, can you come into the kitchen?" Maggie's voice called as Harry marched over. As he neared the door, he heard a male voice whine.

"No! Wait Marie, couldn't you wait until I was dressed properly?" It was deep and rumbling, yet sounded very out-of-age for someone older.

"Sit down, I'll get you some clothes while you talk with Harry." The raven heard Maggie scold as he opened the door slightly. He really hoped this wasn't going to be a talk about possibly having a surrogate father. It brought on bad thoughts of that issue with Cinderella, just slightly different.

From the small view he had, he could notice a man with shoulder length black hair that waved slightly though it was dirty, tangled, and messy. He was dressed very poorly, wearing filthy rags that hung on his very thin frame. He was nearly a skeleton, and from the bags under his eyes, Harry could tell he was a very much sleep-deprived skeleton.

"Ah, Harry. Come in and introduce yourself." Margaret said, opening the door wider so the man could get a good look at Harry's face. He smiled, and Harry was immdiately suspicious, his eyes narrowed as he tried to assess the man to be good or bad. He suddenly recieved a whack on the back of the head.

"He's your official godfather, Sirius Black. Although he's anything but (serious). So stop staring at him like that before he gets on both your nerves and mine." Maggie huffed, looking at the two males before turning and heading for the front door. "I'm going to get some clothes for Mr. Black. Treat with with respect and dignity, Harry." And with a loud bang of the front door, Harry was left with the prisoner from Azkaban.

"So...you're my godfather?" Harry asked to break the awkward silence that had begun floating about.

"Yes," Sirius replied, "I am - was your father's best friend."

"Then...why?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you take me in when they died?" Harry's attitude changed, his tears started welling up in his eyes. "Why didn't you get me away from those horrid people?"

"I-I" Sirius had begun to cry as well, "I'm sorry, Harry! I was put to prison. They thought I had betrayed your parents to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and they put me in Azkaban." His hands clutched Harry's arms tightly as he was suddenly out of the chair and kneeling before the boy. "I know you must have-"

"No." Harry whispered, "You don't know. You weren't there so you don't know what they did to me."

Sirius watched, startled as Harry began to crumble before him. It was surprising, even to Harry, that he would suddenly bare his soul to a complete stranger. "Those Muggles, my supposed relations. Took me to a muggle exorcist when I was three, said I had demons inside of me. That-that man, used me in stupid rituals, burned bits of my skin, cut bits of my flesh. I couldn't stay concious for even a quarter of what he'd done! Drugs, knives, needles, torture. So much torture. He tried my mind, kidnapped a girl and tried to force that so called demonic power to move on into him, or into her." (means some pretty gruesome things, don't ask.)

Harry was shaking so hard as he continued, Sirius was unable to keep his eyes from widening and his jaw from going slack. "He never tried to kill me, but I wished so much that he would. I actually wanted death so much as to stop the pain. He gave me back to my relatives, said he couldn't cure me. They began their abuse too, didn't hurt as much as with that exorcist. But pain, all the same. Maggie doesn't know, I haven't even told her yet. She told me when I'm ready, I'll be saying it so quickly that it wouldn't matter...I guess that means I'm ready then..."

Harry was crying silently as he finished his story, Sirius was hugging him so tightly he thought he might choke. "Oh Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I'm so sorry..."

A feminine hand was placed on their heads, gently ruffling it, stroking it as to soothe him. The men looked up, and above them was Maggie, her lavender eyes shining with tears as she smiled sadly down at the two as she whispered, "Take a bath, you two, then go sleep in the guest room." She left the purchased clothing on the table as she left the room. Allowing the godfather and the godson to cry out their pains, their suffering. Letting them bond as for the first time, Harry could remember having a father to hold.

* * *

**(Summary of the beginning for those who don't like gore and abuse: Harry meets Sirius for the first time and they cry as Harry explains his past abuse. They bond with each other and Harry begins his experience of having a father.)**

_**THIRD YEAR**_

"Are you serious?" Harry asked incredulously. His eyes shining with curiosity.

"Of course, who else would I be?" Sirius replied jokingly, causing Harry to roll his eyes. Sirius had been going on with Sirius/Serious jokes the entire summer and Harry was getting tired of it. "But yes, I'm an animagus, unregistered however."

"What is it?" Hermione said excitedly. Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Luna and Neville had decidedly come over to play with Harry, ended up meeting the escaped convict from Azkaban. After tying them all down, Maggie and Harry explained to them about the man, promising he was never a murderer. Having them swear a Wizard's Oath helped a lot as well.

"My animagus? Well, it's a Grim." Sirius said, eyes darkening and smiling wickedly.

The others asked, confused. "What's a Grim?"

Sirius tried to seem more evil and darkening himself into a seemingly serious growl. "It's a big, black-"

"Dog." Margaret's voice was heard as she carried a tray of biscuits and tea into the back garden. "Your godfather's animagus is a dog."

The others burst out laughing as Sirius huffed indignantly. "I am not a dog!"

Maggie smirked and crossed her arms, "Then show them your animagus form."

Sirius grumbled something about that sounded like, "duck you" to the children. As the woman slapped Sirius upside the head and scolded him for his language, the rest of the students began to drink tea and talk amongst themselves.

"Hey Harry? Do you think maybe Sirius and your mum like each other?" Draco suddenly asked.

Harry choked on his tea, "What?"

"Could they be dating? Maybe they were married, I mean look at them." The group look to the two adults. Sirius was laughing at Maggie's face as he suddenly whispered something in her ear, causing her to flush beet red and try to punch him.

"They're giving off this intimate aura." Luna mumbled, "They're close, but they're not that close. Even the Nargles agree."

As they continued their conversation on the subject, they didn't realize that Sirius and Maggie had already heard them.

"We're not dating. And we're not that intimate!" They shouted simultaneously.

The children were suprised, "b-but you and Sirius are all blushing and teasing. Like in books." Hermione stammered.

Sirius laughed as the woman huffed with a faint pink still on her cheeks, "Let's explain this a little, when we were young, we were betrothed."

...Silence.

"WHAT?!" The children shrieked, Harry began to feel faint.

"Hush, children. Sirius and I were betrothed because of our families, but we didn't like each other at all when we met."

"That's right, I preferred someone more...masculine." Sirius added suggestively, recieving another slap to the head.

"And I would have liked someone focused." She said, glaring at him as he rubbed his head, trying to soothe the bump that formed.

Harry sat up for a moment, "Wait, so uncle Sirius is gay?"

The animagus stuck up his nose. "I prefer the term bisexual thank you very much."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we decided that in order not to be beaten to death by our parents, we would pretend to like each other."

"Considered a truce of sorts. Somewhere along the road, we did start to like each other. Just not in that way, more of a family, brotherly-sisterly way." Maggie nodded, and Sirius looked to the rest of them suddenly with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Did you children hear who is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

Blaise nodded, "Remus Lupin. Why?"

Sirius smirked, "No reason, just need to pay him a visit. Haven't seen him in a while after all."

Maggie gasped suddenly, "Sirius! If you're caught in Hogwarts-"

"I know, I know. That's why I have a plan."

The children groaned, and Harry muttered, "This better not be like that last one. My back still hurts just thinking about it."

* * *

Professor Remus Lupin sat in his office, tired after a hard day's work of teaching students. He swung round and round in his chair, catching the slight breeze from the window.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice with a slight lilt came from the door. As it swung open gently, Remus sat up, tried to look as professional as possible. "Is this the office of Professor Lupin?"

The woman wore a black veil, worn usually by widows, so her face was obscured. Remus tensed and gripped his wand tightly in case of a trap. "Yes? Ms?"

"Torrent. Margaret Torrent." Strange name, Remus thought, but he couldn't let that get to him.

"What can I do for you, Ms...Torrent?" He asked politely, though suspiciously.

She laughed - couldn't even count as a giggle - "I was wondering if you could look at my dog." Said dog seemed to bite her fingers as she suddenly winced.

"Oh? Can't you ask-?" He took a look at the animal and froze. Paling, he stepped back, hand covering his mouth. "I-It can't be! H-how?"

The large Grim behind the woman changed suddenly and looked at Remus with a tender smile. "But it is, Remus."

Trails of fresh tears tracked down Remus' face as he rushed forward to cup his lover's face. "I missed you so much. How did you get out?"

Sirius hugged Remus, "Oh Moony, so much to tell you. But we don't have much time, the other teachers will come knocking."

"But-" There was a loud bang at the door and Sirius yelped as he changed back into his animagus form, the woman who came with him cast a shrinking spell to change him to seem like a normal sized dog and hid Sirius' magic signature.

"Professor Lupin! Are you there?" Shouts rose from behind the door as the woman nodded to the DADA professor. With urgency, Remus tore the door open.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" He put on a smile, although on the inside he was shaking. If that woman and Sirius were found then-!

"We sensed strange magic from behind the door. Was it that lady that came to your door?"

"No, it- Hold on a moment, how did you know a woman came to my office?" Remus was irritated, they were spying on him!

"W-Well, we saw her coming up the stairs and she looked very suspicious so-"

"That is my business and not yours. You have no right to say anything about her." Remus huffed and with a turn and a curt "Good night," He slammed the door in their faces.

"MERLIN, THE LOOK ON THEIR FACES WAS PRICELESS!" Sirius whisper-shouted as he rolled on the floor laughing in his human form. The woman chuckled lightly, but hadn't removed the veil from her face.

Remus looked to her, "Merlin, Sirius, you didn't _Imperio_ the woman or something did you?"

She looked to him and smiled the pureblood way. "Come now, Remus. Did you really forget me?

Remus mumbled under his breath, "Well, considering that I never met you..." She lifted her veil as Sirius suddenly answered his question, "Marie, even I didn't know it was you until you told me."

Remus was shocked, "M-Marie? Y-You're alive?"

"Alive and healthy, Remus. Now go kiss your lover boy, no dirty things because we still need to explain the situation without you in a daze."

* * *

"MUM! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Harry shrieked.

"Because I have a mouth." Maggie replied calmly, sipping her tea just as Sirius and Remus did the same. The three adults weren't in the least bit concerned about the new turn of events. After an endless amount of sneaking around (not really, it was more like parading around for the other teacher's to notice

"The rest of the teachers are extremely suspicious of you, and even Dumbledore's trying to figure out who you are. Pretending to be Professor Lupin's girlfriend is a seriously stupid move." Harry's tone was cold. "This is extremely risky, even Severus agrees. I thought you said you don't want the old man figuring out who you are?"

"You thought right, Harry." Maggie explained, turning to face him. "But this is only a distraction to him. I've received word of him trying to take you away from me without passing the laws from the blood bond. Given that I already bonded with you, there's very little he can do. But he's trying. Albus is trying to find a crack in my background so he can send you off to someone to make you more compliant. It's risky, I know, but this is a good way to try to get him off my trail."

Harry huffed, "Fine... What kind of tea is it?"

"Jasmine. Would you like a cup?" Remus asked.

Harry looked thoughtful and nodded. "Sure, as long as I get the flower in my cup."

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I'M GETTING THE FLOWER!" Sirius shouted, gaping at Maggie when she plucked the large flower, fully bloomed, from the pot and placed it in Harry's cup.

She smiled at him wickedly, "Punishment for insulting Sevvy."

Sirius pouted and suddenly smiled, "Then I'll just do this." With a duplicate charm, he plucked the new flower and dropped it into his mug.

"Maggie, you're not thinking-" Remus started, but it was too late. In a second, Margaret narrowed her eyes and changed the color of the flower to blood red before it landed in the tea. The waters were immediately stained red with small swirls of green inside.

Sirius shrugged - although he disliked the color, it was only color...right? - and drank down the strange red tea...only to spit it back out. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY TEA?"

Harry stared at the still groaning Sirius, "What's it taste like?"

"Blood." Maggie answered as Sirius glared at her. She smirked back, "It's your own fault, so don't go blaming me...Paddy."

Three things happened in succession:

Sirius stared at the woman.

Remus held his breath.

Harry widened his eyes.

And the day faded with laughter.

* * *

"...Considering my last two years, third year was pretty normal." Harry noted as he sat with Draco, Blaise, Neville, and David, watching the setting sun as they all lay in the grass. Sirius and Remus were coming to the barbecue a little later due to...distractions. Maggie and Luna were plating and setting all the meat and vegetables for the grill. The Weasley twins were planning pranks and Hermione and Elizabeth...disappeared somewhere. Theo was in a little bit of trouble at home and couldn't come around.

As the last bit of their summer rolled around, Harry felt boredom grow by an insane amount. His anxiety for his godfathers on their idea to hide away from the rest of the world was growing as well. He wasn't sure of their location as they wouldn't tell him or Maggie, but they'd promised to visit every now and then or possibly just fire-call.

"Of course, my mother's cousin may be a wild animal. But at least, you didn't jump to conclusions and try to kill him or something." Draco added. He was suddenly lifted by the ear and dragged into the house by Hermione, who began mumbling something about helping her. Elizabeth smiled wickedly at Draco, rubbing her hands together as she hooked her arm around his and helped the Gryffindor pull him inside.

"What are they doing to your boyfriend, Blaise?" David questioned. Blaise just shrugged and grinned a little. After some chasing down, Blaise had finally managed to convince Draco - who continued to flush around the dark-skinned Slytherin - to go out with him. Harry, little matchmaker, had also included his assistance by enforcing their deal of a kiss because of his absence in Slytherin.

"Boys! Get off your lazy arses and set the table!" They all heard the mother of the house call as she stood at the doorway, chiding them gently. They quickly scrambled up to help out. Just as Maggie was leaving, he caught sight of a locket, silver and shining as it lay against her collarbone.

"Maggie?" He pointed to the necklace with a look that demanded an explanation.

"Oh," Her eyes suddenly seemed distant, as thought she was thinking to somewhere else. Her hand touched the necklace gently, "Sirius got it for me, as a momento from his brother." Harry nodded sympathetically. Although he had never met Regulus as the man had died beforehand, but he knew that with that saddened expression from Maggie that she loved him very much.

"Well," She sighed, "Let's go, Sirius and Remus are here. So let's get the barbecue started."

"How many cakes did you make?" Harry asked suddenly.

She nodded, confused. "One chocolate cake and one treacle tart."

"Good."

* * *

_**FOURTH YEAR**_

When the Headmaster had just opened his office door, he was met with a very pissed woman. She scowled the way a pureblood would crossed her arms against her chest. With narrowed lavender eyes, the blonde tapped her foot against the stone floor, impatiently waiting for the old man.

"Ah, my dear. Who might you be?" He asked curiously.

She subtly shuddered at his name for her, "I'm wondering, how dare you place a teenager so young in to the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

He held his hands up in surrender. "I assure you, my dear, that the young man is the Savior of the Light, Harry Potter. He will be able to handle the tournament without trouble. Now, will you tell me your name?"

"My name is of no concern to you!" She hissed, "That boy can die in a tournament such as this, did you not ask for him to choose if he wished to be part of the competition?"

"His name was chosen." He spat angrily. "I will not defy the goblet of fire for your thoughts. Besides, if he did not wish to be a part of it, he would not have placed his name in the goblet."

"As many have said, competitors must be above seventeen to enter. How would he even be able to place his name in that cup if your charms had worked?"

As Albus continued to try and defend himself against the attacks at his morals and skills, the two did not realize the small beetle animagus crawling about along the wall. Rita (For those that don't know, Rita is a beetle animagus.) Skeeter cackled manically at the thought of such juicy news as she quickly scuttled outside.

* * *

"Marie, did you read the newspaper yet?" Remus asked as he suddenly flooed into the house.

She glared at him, annoyed. "Just pop into my living room without even a hello, mhm. Yup..." She said sarcastically.

"That's not the point." Sirius said as he stepped in as well. "The point is the fact that Rita Skeeter managed to deface Albus a little more with your words."

Maggie smiled, "That's great!" Turning back to her book, she continued. "Now leave."

"No, not great." Remus said, taking the book and slamming it on the table. "The Dumbledore supporters are trying to find you! The Death Eater activity is picking up too and since you basically insulted the head of the Light side, they're trying to recruit you."

Her eyes widened at the news, jaw slackened as she froze.

"Dammit!"

"MAGGIE!" Harry shouted as he suddenly leaped out of the Floo.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Remus asked as the woman caught him in a tight embrace.

"Dumbles let me see my relations. With the blood bond, you're considered my family." He hugged her as her eyes glistening with tears. "It's alright, Mum." Harry comforted as he patted the blonde head.

"No, it's not." Maggie sniffled. "You're in danger of getting killed and I'm not any help. Now they're looking for me and I won't be able to get anywhere near you in public without it being suspicious."

Harry sighed. "Well, what did you expect? You let your anger get the best of you."

"Right, well." Maggie sighed, "I'll have to change my appearance again..."

* * *

"Ow..." Harry groaned as he awoke in the hospital.

"I see you have woken up." A slightly familiar voice stated from above him. "I'm very disappointed in you, young man."

"W-Wha? Who?" Harry stuttered, a woman with brown hair streaked with blonde highlights and dull blue eyes.

"Your parent." Dumbledore cut in suddenly, to which the other two finally noticed him. "Unless...you don't know her?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, inspecting the woman in front of him as he sat up. He noticed the sparkle of mischief in her eyes as he smiled and nodded. "I know her. Sorry Headmaster, I was still a bit bleary from waking up."

"Quite alright, my boy." Dumbledore said quickly, "Will you answer some questions on the resurrection you were talking about?"

Harry was shocked, then scared, then worried and irritated. " Can I...answer that after I talk to my mum? Alone?"

"Oh," the Headmaster was disappointed, easy to hear. "Very well then, don't be too long."

As he stood up and hurried out the door, Maggie looked to Harry. "I bet you he's listening from the door right now."

Harry rolled his eyes as Maggie cast the silencing and secrecy charms, "That's besides the point, but why are you here?"

In a dramatic tone, Maggie said, "Because my darling son decided to act like an idiot and go about doing rash things."

He turned away, "It's never my fault. It's like my fate was already chosen and I couldn't even stop it. I just continued with the contest because I thought it would be fun. I never knew I would be resurrecting Voldemort." Maggie flinched at the name.

She sighed all the same, "I know, Harry. It's hard to escape what's been planned. But just promise me to follow your own decisions. It feels like I'm handing you a double-edged sword right now."

He was confused, "What does that mean?"

"It feels like I'm showing you freedom, but giving you the risk of not being able to reach it."

Harry stared at her and smiled. "But isn't that a good thing? I mean, I see freedom and I want it. People want things and they have to work for it right? So I'll just have to work for mine. Sure, I might fail at some point but I'll just get up and try again."

Maggie stared at him silently, as if assessing him. "...Are you ready for Dumbledore's investigation?"

Harry was confused by the sudden change in subject but nodded his head determinedly.

She smiled. "Good, because he's broken though my wards."

* * *

_**FIFTH YEAR**_

"Mum? What's this I hear about you taking in an injured wizard?" Harry asked as his head appeared in the fireplace. Maggie, still wearing an blue frilly apron, came in with a startled look on her face.

"I think the most important question here is how you managed fire-call?"

"Dumbledore. Need I say more?" He smiled. "Hey, that rhymed."

She rolled her eyes, "Right. Anyway, I took in a hurt man because a thestral led me to him."

"Thestral?"

"Figure that out on your own. Continuing on, he was mauled by some kind of creature. Wasn't conscious for the past week, I'm thinking about taking him to St. Mungo's or something but he's been...having nightmares...a lot. I'm not sure what to do yet."

"What if he's some kind of crazy psycho murderer or something? You might get hurt, or killed?! Or what if-"

"Don't worry so much and go finish your homework. I'll fire-call you when he wakes up."

"Alright, bye mum!"

* * *

"Is it true Harry?" was the first thing the raven heard as Maggie came through the fire. "Is it true that you joined the Order?"

Harry looked honestly surprised. "No, of course not."

Maggie sighed, "Oh jeez, Sirius and Remus got forced in and they heard that Albus is going to try to initiate you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "He hasn't yet. I haven't heard anything so far."

She nodded, "Right...Oh, and the man woke up."

The Boy-Who-Lived grew curious, "And..."

"He said his name is Ralph Livingston and he's into politics. He was kidnapped on his way home and he escaped only to brake his leg and lose his wand, which I secretly hid so he wouldn't attack me. But he doesn't know that. He's going to have to stay at my place for the next month or so. You might not get the chance to see him."

Harry contemplated the information given, "And you checked-"

"There is a Ralph Livingston in politics and he disappeared 1 week before I found him. The rest of the information matches up pretty good, so it's fine. You feeling assured now? Dad?" She interrupted sarcastically.

"I'm just checking, Maggie." Harry replied rolling his eyes. "Are you sure you can take care of him?"

"Yea, he's pretty cynical and sarcastic. But he's warming up, and surprisingly smart about some stuff. Besides, he's good company when I'm now all alone in this house."

"I'm sorry, Mum. But I promise, I'll try to visit if I can."

"I was teasing you." She joked, "Just focus on your homwork and let me take care of the man."

"Alright have fun...I suppose."

* * *

_Lesson 603: Acting is an amazing skill that might even be considered part of survival skills._

* * *

__Alright! Finally done! I'll go more into detail in my next chapters. I was just trying to get Harry to fifteen before I start any loving.

Thank you to all those that commented:

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad **

**Treebrooke**

**mizzrazz72**

**Ariel Night**

**kristenjones**

**Dead 2 Da Unknown**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood**

****and a guest

Thank you for waiting so long and yea. Question of the chapter:

Got a guess on the mysterious man?

What is the necklace that Maggie now holds in her possession?

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


	9. The Notsomuchstranger at the Door

I'm so sorry! My computer broke down and my saved document for that chapter got erased. I was screaming, "NOOO!" in a dramatic voice and stuff too. Plus, my lateness is unexcusable, but my homework piles on my first day of high school. FINALLY A SOPHOMORE WHOO!

Also I forgot to add the lesson at the end of the last chapter but it's this: **Lesson 1509: An enraged mother is the scariest thing you'll meet in your life. Besides, a scorned woman of course.**

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

"Maggie?" Harry mumbled. The children and Maggie had gone to Malfoy Manor for a sleepover in order to celebrate Draco's birthday. Lucius had begrudgingly accepted after a guilt trip from Narcissa and some colorful threatening from Maggie. Draco had used his his shiny, fake-teared eyes to finally push Lucius over the edge.

"Hmm?" Came the bleary reply.

"What happened to that man? The one you took in for a while." Draco asked, lifting his head from Blaise's shoulder.

Maggie glared at Harry as she answered the curiosity in their eyes, "I didn't expect Harry to tell you, but as soon as he got better, he asked me for his wand and left without a word. I haven't seen him again since that day."

"What if," David looked up, eyes wide. "He comes back later and tries to kill you."

Severus, who happened to just pop in through the Floo, smacked the boy upside the head, "You idiot, if you paid enough attention last week rather than drooling over your fiance, you'd know Margaret changed her wards. Anyway, it's time for your summer studies so get your arses out of bed and get to work."

Everyone groaned as Maggie tried to suffocate Severus with a pillow.

* * *

There was a knock on the door sometime in the middle of June.

"Harry, get the door!" Maggie shouted from her place in the kitchen, cooking omelets for that morning's breakfast.

"Yes, mum!" Harry scrambled down the stairs as he flung open the door, thinking it could possibly be Padfoot or Moony who've promised to visit very soon. What he didn't expect was the man standing before him now. The one that he'd seen or heard of many times before, the one whom many have loved for his beauty. The one he'd presumed dead and too evil to compare.

Tom Riddle.

"You!" He spat, "What are you doing here?" Riaisng his wand and pointing it at Riddle with anger and fear racing through him.

Riddle looked smug, his handsome features causing Harry to melt on the inside. "I never expect you, Potter." He raised his wand as well. "Prepare to-"

Sudden shouts of _Expelliarmus_ shocked the two out of focus as the two brother wands flew from their hands and landed at the feet of another. With a glare so angry Harry nearly whimpered and Tom nearly trembled.

"No fighting in this house, especially not with wands." She hissed, "I don't like having to clean the blood off the floor without having a funeral too." Maggie knelt down and picked up the two wands, "I'm guessing you two have already met so I'm going back to the omelets. You two sit down and wait until I call you for breakfast."

"Maggie, I've already-" A grumble from his stomach interrupted Riddle's refusal.

She rolled her eyes and without a word, "Sit down, Ralph. It's not going to kill you to eat an omelet."

"Ralph?" Harry asked suddenly.

Maggie turned to him, confused, "Of course, his name is Ralph Livingston. I though you knew him."

"His name is-" A hand was pressed firmly against his mouth as a husky, low voice threatened him.

"Tell her, and I'll kill you without even using my wand." Harry glared at Tom for the threat but didn't say a word about it.

Maggie, oblivious to the strange behavior, turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Riddle sighed of relief and felt something wet against his hand...the one covering Harry's mouth, as he instantly jumped away. "YOU LICKED MY HAND!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Harry said, tone dripping with sarcasm, "Now, I don't want to have Maggie hear us fight, so why are you here?"

* * *

As Harry, Riddle, and Maggie sat down for breakfast, they were immdiately inducted into small chatter by Maggie. Simple things that were spoken as they tried to evade the elephant in the room. They laughed and chuckled, teased and joked, until the two boys became a little more familiar with each other, no where near friends, but no longer hated enemies.

Tom Riddle explained that he was actually trying to escape from the Order as he was hexed quite a lot, He'd managed to Apparate to the woods where Maggie and the thestral (Harry still needed to ask Maggie about that) had found him. Given he'd been unconcious for most of the first week, he had lost his wand and couldn't find it, very lucky since he'd planned to kill Maggie. During his recovery, Maggie had sort of given him the feeling of how a loving mother would act, and eventhough she still scolded him now, he did not choose to kill her. (Harry then slyly teased him about caring and Riddle had flicked him in the forehead harshly.) It was like her personality had started to grow on him and that was that. She'd given him his wand as soon as he'd recovered and had him promise to visit her one day, also having him swear a Wizard's Oath not to kill, maim, or torture her. It was a just-in-case fact here, since Tom was pretty sure Maggie did not know on which side of the war he was on.

He didn't tell anyone of this part (including Harry) but he'd realized why he'd found her special. Maggie carried one of his Horcruxes with her and inother words, protected a piece of his soul. For that was another reason not to kill her. She was hiding, unknown to most of wizarding England, and did not side with Dumbledore, a perfect hiding place for his locket.

* * *

The next two months were spent the same way, Tom would come over in the morning and leave every night. He would spend time with Harry as the two men grew to be friends and Maggie could soon allow them to hold their wands without having to worry about them killing each other, the occasional Stinging Hex was something she'd found quite funny.

At one point, Harry had begun to to tackle the man just as he came through the door, a funny aspect for both Maggie and Harry, although it sent a heady blush onto Riddle's face that left him grumbling. Once, Harry had jumped a little to high, and instead of tackling the man's abdomen, he'd tackled the man's face, accidentally planting a kiss on his lips. It was thankful that the mother of the house had been in the study at the time, or Harry would never have lived down the blush that adorned his cheeks, he'd immdiately turned away and tried to run off when Riddle suddenly grasped his wrist and pulled him back.

"You really think you can leave? After stealing my first kiss?" He whispered in a low voice in Harry's ear. Harry struggled to get our of his hold.

"Th-that was an accident, I didn't mean to-" He'd gasped as he tried to find an excuse to get himself away from the man.

He was spun around as lips were once again pressed against his, firmly pushing against one another. Riddle's arms wound around his waist, his tongue demanding entrance to which Harry opened his mouth in submission. Their tongues wrapped around each other before crossing to the other's mouth, exploring the caverns, Tom more eagerly than Harry. It was hot, passionate, and wet, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way. They pressed closer to one another, Riddle's erection pushing against Harry's stomach as they grinded against the other, as if trying to merge into one being. In a small loss of self-control, Tom pushed Harry up against the wall in an effort to move faster, harder, as Harry gripped his shoulders tightly. His hands touched Harry everywhere as he tried to push him higher, until the tent in his pants rested in between Harry's legs and against his arse, rubbing against him furiously as they continued to gasp into each other's mouth.

"Ralph? Harry? Are you alright? I heard a loud bang." Maggie's concerned tone came from upstairs as she suddenly opened the door to the study.

The two men stopped, suddenly realizing what they were doing. Still gasping, Harry tried to even his voice enough to seem normal, "We're alright, mum. Just dropped something."

"Well, alright then. Just be safe and sorry, but you're going to have to play with Ralph on your own today, I have a load of work on my hands." She shut the door against and everything was silent.

Just as Harry though it was all over, Riddle leaned down near his ear and nipped it, "You heard her, you're playing with me alone today. Now what are we to do, hmm?"

* * *

_Lesson 1693: It's not easy to keep secrets from people who are close to you._

* * *

Ok, so it's pretty short this time, but I promise the next one will be longer. This was just because my computer is so freaking out of whack. I'll probably explain Harry and Tom's feelings for each other in the next one, but I'm just too tired to go on with this and I'm pretty sure you've waited long enough for some smut.

Not in the mood to write too much right now. I'll thank the commentors on the last chapter in the next one I post and won't be posting questions for this round, I've got homework due for tomorrow. Thank you and good day.

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


	10. Steeling the Heart for Onenight Stands

For the person who pmed me and the others that are wondering: yes, David is a real life person. I had a crush on him, but now, I just like his name. (We're good friends). And he's dating a guy named Jordan.

Anyway, here's chapter 10 (Oh! Time to do a disclaimer)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I do own this plot and the OC characters...not sure what to say after this...Oh well

**Pairings: **Main is TMR/HP or LV/HP, sides are BZ/DM, RB/OC, OC/OC, TN/NL, SB/RL, HG/LL...the others are just kind of expected to me, so yeah.

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

People have instincts, animal instincts of fight-or-flight when in danger or when their minds hit overdrive.

That's what happened to Harry.

In an instant, he managed to rip himself out of Riddle's grasp and sprint up the stairs and into his bedroom. Slamming it close and locking it with charms, he leaped to his bed and buried his face in the soft pillows. His heart slammed his ribs, his hands trembled as he pressed them against his lips. He'd had kisses before, truth-or-dare, surprise kisses from both boys and girls, but he'd never had one so explosive that he could still taste Tom on them.

Tom...

When had the name changed? He'd remembered himself cycling from Voldemort to Riddle - although it was Livingston in front of Maggie - but he couldn't quite bring up the memory of when he'd started calling Riddle, Tom. It definitely wasn't just starting today, he had called the man by his first name just last week, one thing always came with calling people by first names. It was giving them an identity in your life, not by their family as they are individuals.

Harry was fond of Tom Riddle.

Scratch that, he liked him...very much

And that kiss proved it, he'd wanted more. Moaned into the kiss while he tried to press closer, it's like his brain shut off but he'd continued to watch as he made out with Tom. Then...

Harry blushed a shade of red that could match a Weasley's hair. It's not like he's innocent or naive like that. He's been aroused before but he'd always taken care of it with a cold shower. This, however, was different. He'd been aroused before by male bodies that was all the same, but this was the Dark Lord, the one destined to either have Harry die by his wand, or he by Harry's. Almost like a forbidden love, like one of those crappy, romantic, sappy novels that Hermione would read.

"Romeo and Juliet." He could still hear her sigh as she read it. "Absolutely romantic."

Draco would always reply with the same retort, "What's so romantic about suicide?" He would then grumble about the large swelling bump on the back of his head as Hermione stomped off to read in silence.

But that was not the point.

"Pull yourself together, Harry." He murmured to himself, clutching his pillow. "You're acting like a lovesick puppy."

While Harry tried to steel himself, another person left downstairs was contemplating his next move.

* * *

The consequences would be Maggie's wrath (which he wasn't so sure of facing), Harry's isolation, and many other factors that may involve that crazy old goat to win the war.

But Tom wasn't thinking of that.

What he thought of was how well his little experiment had gone.

Almost too well.

The problem was how he almost took Harry, right then and there. Where Maggie could have just stepped out of the office and walked down stairs to see them. Where anyone who'd had the keys to the house could have simply opened the door to witness their kissing. Harry was pliant and supple; he was even tempted if he'd gone too far. He was only thinking of a little push, one that would end with a flustered Harry and a smirking Tom. But this had ended with a flushed and seductive Harry that nearly pushed Tom over the edge. If it hadn't been for Maggie, he would've...

Tom pushed away the sudden burst of annoyance that appeared the woman had brought the two of them back into reality just by the opening of a door. This was, after all, a small test to see how far he could get along with Harry. For the simple benefit that not only would he have a Savior pining for his love, but he would also be able to take the locket back to where it belongs, with him in the Dark Order. The woman would trust him, and he would be able to sneak the necklace from around her neck.

After a while of coming in for lunch and dinner at the home, he'd begun to notice Harry's strange behavior around him. At first, he'd thought it was simply an awkward standing between two enemies…

Then came the staring. He was used to it from others. Tom was the Dark Lord after all, but that gaze was piercing, the jade eyes shining with life and certain shyness as they watched him move about. He felt pinned by the looks Harry gave him, and a sudden burning would a light in his chest. His metaphorical heart - if he actually one - would clench and he would wonder over the thought of it actually "clenching".

He walked up the steps to Harry's bedroom and rapt against the wood with his knuckles. "Harry, you there?"

"..." The silence went on for ages before Harry slowly pulled open the door, head staring downward at his feet. "...We're friends?"

Tom was surprised, then contemplated the words, "I suppose. What's wrong, did you hit your head?"

Then Harry pounced.

He leaped upwards and latched his lips on to Tom's. Getting over the initial shock, Riddle immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and held him up. Pulling away, he managed to pant out. "Wha-"

Harry held a hand to his lips, "Shh. Just don't, alright. We're friends, just like you said. That's all we'll ever be. I just...need to get this over with." With that, Harry led Tom in to his bedroom. And cast a silencing charm.

* * *

Harry knew it. When he'd made his decision, it was originally to distance himself from Tom and leave it all alone. But if he'd remembered the prophecy, he'd die in 2 years. Dying in 2 years was an epiphany to him, because of it, he'd even made a bucket list. A mental one, yes, but a list just the same. One of the most definite things he wanted to do was to lose his virginity.

Who wants to die a virgin? Definitely not Harry.

After all, even when he'd convinced Tom to the one-night stand, they would probably just remain friends...right? Nothing would change.

_Getting over crushes like this is going to be hard. And Maggie's probably going to be suspicious if I try to get away from this._ Harry thought. He'd made his decision, and heard a knock on his bedroom door.

He took a sigh for confidence.

_Let's get this over with._

* * *

Maggie glanced at the files in her hands before throwing them on the desk and groaning in frustration, nearly knocking over the picture of a young smiling girl with dark brown hair and gold eyes. The girl in the picture seemed to smile at her, but it didn't move. Unlike wizarding photos, the little one in the picture did not move and of course, Maggie didn't change it to, didn't want it to.

The woman knew the girl, and if she even tried to mobilize it, it would sneer at her at every turn, shout insults and what not, then scream and throw a temper tantrum if she talked back. A false hope, can't be looked past yet, so many troubles to work on beforehand.

She worked things over on her own, her own troubles, her own rules. The Gray side was neutral, yes, but it was harder to survive. When you side with no one, you are set as a target on both ends. During this sort of war, it was kill or be killed, and alliances were often made. To the neutral zone, there were no alliances, you're either there because you have no choice, or you simply hate them both. But with that sort of criteria, double-crossing happened faster than you can scream 'traitor'. There was no trust on the Gray side, but there was no need for it either. People worked on their own, minded their own business and some would even look away to the crimes that were done. Aurors weren't trusted, neither was the Minister. Death Eaters? Don't even ask.

She rubbed her forehead furiously due to a headache. Only to suddenly hear another loud bang, this time from the bedroom down the hall...Harry's bedroom. She smiled to herself, chuckling in amusement at the thought of the two boys. They had been dancing on eggshells around each other after a while and Harry had begun to sigh more often, Tom became anxious and awkward. She almost thought she had to yell at them to grow a pair and stop with the abnormal silence in their conversations.

Hearing a low moan, she quickly cast a Silencing Charm. Although she was happy for them, she didn't want to know even a single a detail of their sex life, others might. But no parent would want to know about their children's, especially fathers...

She snickered, anticipating their next decision. But one thing was for sure.

Remus would have to leash Sirius before they meet Tom Riddle.

* * *

_Lesson 2596: Always use contraceptive charms._ **SIRIUS! STOP CORRUPTING HARRY WITH YOUR TEACHING!**

Sorry, for the pretty long wait, I had SO MANY TESTS. And now, I've learned that a day without homework = test/quiz the next few days. Anywhos, gave a little information on how the gray works. Not exactly what you'd expect if you thought it'd be all secretive, more like people trying to survive anyways. I'm not sure on paranoia...but I'm really tired.

Thank you to the people that commented in both the last chapter and the one before that:

**melkkj20 **

**Dead 2 Da Unknown**

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**

**NoirxAnge**

**I-luv-fanfic-xxx**

**FlyHi**

**NightStalkersRevenge**

**hulagal13**

Thank you all! I didn't post a any smut in this one since I'm still rushing to get it out. Be sure to check out the poll and vote on if I should change it to M or remain in T.

Questions for the chapter:

How did Maggie find out about Tom? (Does she know it's the Dark Lord?)

Who is the girl in the picture?

Is Harry really going to go through with that train of thought (one-night stand idea)?

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


	11. Disappearance and Discovery of Creatures

I feel like I should cry, there's not as many reviews...but then again, I'm just happy to write this and someone would read it. Now it feels like freshman year was super easy, and this is like the worst year of my life. Bet it's going to get worse as I go on...Better knuckle down and study after this.

Ok, Here's chapter 11

Enjoy thy read!

* * *

It wasn't just once.

It wasn't twice either.

After that afternoon, Tom stayed overnight as many times as he could. It was addicting, the way Harry's body writhed and moved beneath him. He couldn't get enough of the moans and whimpers coming from those red swollen lips. He couldn't get enough of the feel of the firm body, the sweet taste of the boy's skin on his tongue. It was pure temptation, the boy was like a seductive little minx, always seeming to try and get him into bed.

_It's an experiment,_ he repeated to himself, over and over again._ I don't even like him; it's just for my own benefit. I said I'm going to dump him as soon as he's hooked. _Everything was spiraling out of control in his mind as he walked up the steps to the now extremely familiar house. _This is the last time…_ His hands trembled as he moved for the door.

Just as he barely touched it, the wooden frame swung off its hinges and open with a loud creak. What he saw sent him into a wave of panic and fear. The insides of the house were torn up with boards broken off from the floor, the walls, everywhere. The stairs no longer seemed like stairs, just bits and pieces hanging from the top of a wall trying to link with the bottom through a single piece of wood. What was going on?

He could sense dark magic looming like heavy clouds in the air. Without a hint of doubt in his mind, he could imagine that his followers had invaded this comfortable home. Possibly kidnapping Harry and Maggie and taking them to the Malfoy Manor dungeons, then torturing them for information or… He could recall how Maggie grumbled about being constantly recruited for Death Eater Training and how the persuasion had suddenly taken a turn to threatening. She refused so many times, could it be that their threats were truly serious?

Tom shook his head in thought, why was he so worried about Harry and Maggie? Maybe because of the Horcrux still around the woman's neck, but why Harry? Wasn't he the Savior of the Light, forever the enemy to Tom's ambitions and goals? He turned and raced out the door, apparating the moment he was outside the wards.

* * *

"NOT FAIR, WHY DO YOU GET THE WHITE!" Sirius bellowed childishly. Maggie sat next to Harry on the couch opposite him and Remus. She and Remus were sipping tea and talking about a new place to stay as well as stronger wards for houses.

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT SIRI," Harry shouted back, "NOW LET ME HAVE MY WHITE!" It was true, although Harry's stomach hadn't changed in the least bit. In fact, it was only a few days ago that they found out the boy was pregnant.

**_FLASHBACK MOMENT******_**

_Harry wretched out the last bits of his breakfast into the toilet for the tenth time that month, and that's what worried Maggie. "Are you alright?" Maggie asked with concern. He responded with a weak nod as he flopped onto bed. "Alright then, I'll get you some pain relieving potion."_

_As she moved into the bathroom, Harry felt the bile rise again in the back of his throat. Trying to it back down, he was startled by the rushing shouts from the bathroom. "Harry?! Did you take this?"_

_She held a rather wide rectangular bottle with a few remnant drops of bright dark blue liquid and a tape-ripped plastic cap. She turned it slightly for Harry to suddenly notice the "DO NOT DRINK UNLESS:" in large letters and a small font paragraph of warnings. _

_Harry squinted his eyes, then realizing what it was, smiled sheepishly. "…Maybe?"_

_"This is a fertilization potion!" She explained, "And I'm willing to bet everything that you're pregnant now."_

_Harry's face went blank. He'd already learned of male pregnancies from Sirius, much to Maggie's insistence that he was too young. It was silent before he started to panic, "OH MY GOD, I'M PREGNANT!" Immediately, he flung himself in to Maggie's arms in fear and desperation._

_As he continued to panic, Maggie patted his head soothingly. In a flash, he was facing Maggie with a suspicious tone. "Wait...being pregnant requires sex..."_

_She rolled her eyes, "You think I don't know? You might be a powerful wizard but you're louder than even silencing charms."_

_He flushed deep red at the issue as he mumbled his excuses. Ignoring the murmurs, Maggie suddenly noticed a very familiar Screech Owl desperately throwing itself against the window. Knowing there must've been trouble; she gently sat him on the bed and slipped it open. _

_If owls could sweat, it probably would've as it quickly handed Maggie the message and bolted out the window, nearly hitting the pane as it rushed out. Maggie stared after the owl curiously before unrolling the parchment, and instantly paling in color. Her face was a look of horror as she rushed about, grabbing some necessities and clothing – including Harry's – and rushing to the Floo. She quickly helped Harry out of bed and sat in a chair in the living room as she threw in the Floo powder._

_"Maggie? What's going on?" Harry asked, feeling worried and stressed as she acted so hurried…Like there was no time left._

_"Quickly Harry, through the Floo and tell Sirius and Remus to close it as soon as I come through." She warned, quickly tying her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. _

_"Wha-"_

_"There's no time! Hurry!" Maggie shoved him in just as soon as there was a knock on her door and the sound of a flapping wings and screeching coming from the window._

_As soon as he was rushed through, Harry fell to the soft carpet with the feeling of vomit coming up his throat._

_"Harry? What are you doing here?" Sirius' surprised voice rang out from above him._

_"Close…Floo…After…Maggie." Harry croaked. Sirius' eyes grew dark as he nodded silently and waited for her to come. Motioning to Remus, who'd entered the room in curiousity, the werewolf took the emotionally tired teen to the guest room._

_Seconds passed, then minutes, until almost half an hour had gone by before she'd finally came through, panting raggedly with scorched robes and cuts and bruises marring her exposed skin under torn clothing. Just as he caught her with his left arm, he rose his right and shut the Floo with so much power it nearly destroyed it._

_As she tried to calm her breathing, she whispered just loud enough for the Animagus to here. "The Aurors…they're trying to arrest me for harassment to Dumbledore, possible kidnapping of the Savior, and destruction of peace and order by creature law…"_

_He sucked in a heavy breath, "How'd they figure it out?"_

_"They didn't…until Dumbledore cast Finite Incantatem Maximus. He found out…"_

_"How'd they figure out what?" Harry mumbled as Sirius and Maggie whirled around to see from up the stairs, Harry with a flushed face leaning heavily on the wall and watching them._

_Maggie sighed and replied indignantly, as if it wasn't even a secret. "I'm part fae. So small a part, but part-creature all the same." Her eyes flashed gold before changing to blue._

_Harry was startled as an instantaneous thought came to his mouth, "Is that why you're shorter than Narcissa?"_

**_FLASHBACK MOMENT END******_**

"I really hate that flashback you know?" Harry grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head from where Remus slapped him.

Maggie didn't even bother to look at him as she huffed, "You deserved it. No one calls me short without consequences."

Harry glared at her as Sirius leaned in and whispered, "You've had her punishments before right?" The boy shuddered and nodded, "Calling her short, makes it ten times worse. Even if it's true, don't say it."

"What am I hearing right now?" A dangerous voice secretly warning nearby danger.

"Nothing," Sirius answered, whistling innocently, "Just remembering how I reacted when you told me about Harry's pregnancy."

Harry snickered and the part-fae chuckled, "That was hilarious. The contrast in reactions was absolutely delightful." She clapped her hands together childishly, applauding the shade of red Sirius turned out of embarrassment.

Remus coughed to quiet the two while gently patting Sirius on the back out of comfort. "Now then, I suppose Harry would like to know about the fae issue?"

Maggie whipped her head around to Remus, biting her lip worriedly. "Are you sure? I mean, I know I'm supposed to but…"

Remus nodded, "I'm pretty sure he'd understand."

"I'm still in the room you know?" Harry huffed, pouting and angry that he was ignored in the conversation.

"Right well then…I guess I'll talk" Maggie sighed before recomposing herself with a serious tint of gold in her eyes, "My real name isn't Margaret Torrent. It's Marie Caroline Torald, born of Oswald Torald and Roseanne Handelwood."

* * *

"Hmmm…" Tom Riddle sat in his plush chair in the large study of Riddle Manor. He was glamoured to the snake-face that he'd used to look evil. After all, he'd used his true face – although by accident – in front of Maggie and Harry. He had questioned (threatened) the Deatheaters for information on Margaret Torrent and Harry Potter, searched for their location many times, but couldn't sense a single trace of their magic. He'd known the Floo was used but…could it be that Dumbledore had gotten to them? He shook his head at the thought, Dumbledore never realized about Margaret as far as he'd known and he was pretty sure that the old goat doesn't even know about Harry being with her.

Like a light bulb in his head, he was reminded of a conversation he'd had with Harry and also the Horcrux necklace around Maggie's neck…"WORMTAIL!"

The haggard man scurried in with a tremble in his chin (I'm not sure why that would happen). "Y-Yes, m-my Lord?"

He hissed in annoyance, "Hold out your wrissssssssst. NOW!"

The rat Animagus trembled all the more and held out his arm, rolling up the sleeve and offering his Dark Mark. Pressing his wand extra hard in to the bumbling man's arm and cackling as his follower winced in pain, he mentally called Regulus to his study.

Instantly, a man apparated to the study. His hair short and wavy, curling slightly, his eyes dark and somber as he viewed his lord with familiarity. Tom stared warily at the man who was supposedly dead in all public records. "Regulussss, where have you been?"

Regulus bowed politely, "I managed to earn the trust of the Hemlift Vampire Clan as the exact moment you called me, my Lord."

Tom was extremely familiar with Regulus, knowing that the man wouldn't dare betray him because of his crime record and also because of the people's belief of his death. With a Silencing charm and a locking charm, he reverted back to his true form, "Now, cut the crap, Regulus. You know what I want."

The man walked forward, "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you mean…"

"My Horcrux, the locket." He bit out. "Who could find it besides yourself?"

Regulus sighed, "I told you, only the Black Heir could find it."

"And who was it that could wear it painlessly?"

"…No one, why do you ask?"

He leaned back; feeling smug that he finally found something that he knew more of than him. "I heard your brother is out and alive."

If Regulus was surprised by the news, he didn't show it. "And?"

"I've also found your brother's fiancée."

He subtly stiffened at the word fiancée. "…Yes? I believe she is dead."

"No, she is alive and in good health. I've already met her, and she carries my locket. Find her, and tell me of her location, Margaret Torrent."

"…I'm sorry sir, but her name is Marie Torald, not Margaret."

He stared at him confused, "Explain."

"My Lord, Marie is part fae…she could have placed a fae glamour on herself and changed her name…"

"...She's fae?"

* * *

_Lesson 4169: Too much and too little of things are terrible._

* * *

YAY I FINALLY FINISHED!

Anyways, sorry for the long wait, but Marie's past is finally about to be discovered! ...In the next chapter. Alright, I'm not sure the next one will out by next week but I'll try for it.

People who commented on the last chapter:

**Andy Elladora Black**

**R**

**FlyHi**

**mizzrazz72**

**Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**

**Nagasha**

**JezebelSlytherin**

****I don't have questions for this chapter. After all, the past comes out on the next chapter.

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


	12. Truth, Pregnancies, and Regulus Visits

I HATE THE END OF SEMESTERS! It's like teachers have that literal agreement to have a test or quiz on everyday before the end of the goal. Then pile a load of homework once the goal ends.

Anyway, I'm going to be calling Maggie, "Marie" from now on or else it will be confusing and after all, the truth has just been outed. :D

Enjoy the reading! (Funny thing I've seen lately: A Haunted House Trailer (2013))

* * *

"Alright, well…Where to begin?"

"How about the beginning? You haven't exactly explained yourself yet." Harry replied crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

Marie nodded, "Right,"

"It starts in Birmingham, little way from London. My dad was of the Light, my mum was part-fae and Gray – not that my father knew. They were placed in an arranged marriage and out came me and my little sister, Hannah, both part-fae and mostly human. Like all siblings, we sided with different parents, I always sided with my mom and my sister followed my father."

Sirius added, "Hannah loved to believe in that really sharp contrast Light and Dark, to her, Roseanne was just there as a person and nothing more."

Harry looked thoughtful, "But then…doesn't Hannah have fae powers too?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "I was getting to that. Hannah had a sort of fae magic that allowed for healing. My magic is more for glamour, really minor things and not exactly what you'd call creature material. But I suppose fae magic is a little stronger than wizardry."

Remus spoke up then, "We're getting side-tracked,"

Margaret nodded and took a sip of her tea, "right then, so my father ended up finding out about mum being a creature at one point and he went mad." She grew serious. "He, one of the Light, would dare to trap his wife and children in the home that he was born in, that he lived in and set it on fire before running off to Merlin knows where."

"It was thankful that my mother managed to get us to escape in time, or else we would have died. But her life was sacrificed for us. Hannah and I were then sent to our Uncle Juniel and Aunt Haffeny." Taking another sip of tea, she motioned for Sirius to carry on while she went upstairs. Harry sent a questioning look to Sirius and Remus whom just shrugged.

Sirius cleared his throat before continuing on. "Their aunt and uncle were greedy little wizards with almost no power, practically squibs. So they planned for an arranged marriage between Marie and I, as well as Hannah and my little brother, Regulus."

"Let's see, You're a year older than Maggie and Regulus, and Hannah is…"

"Three years younger than Regulus. We were sent to Hogwarts as soon as any turned 10 or 11, but something they didn't expect happened."

"And that was?"

"Well for one, Sirius got into Gryffindor." Maggie suddenly descended the stairs holding an antique box before setting it on the table. "Then, he became gay for Remy. Although his parents don't know that one."

Sirius glared at her, "Marie fell in love with Regulus."

As the woman and the Black Heir got into a glaring contest. Remus finished, "Hannah sided with Dumbledore."

Sirius then turned to Harry while looping a friendly arm around Marie's, "Hannah always hated Marie since she's the older one. Everyone looked to Marie since she's was in Ravenclaw and pretty smart. Plus, she had a strange coloring that attracted people's attention all the time."

Harry looked to the woman who was shrugging Sirius' arm away and pinching Padfoot's neck. "…her skin does look a little strange."

She smiled at him, "That's from using too many fae glamours. This is my real face and skin color, but since I used it too often, my skin starts to go a little gray." She sighed. "It happens. I'll be back to normal in a couple of days. I have a limit to the amount of glamours I can cast, unlike normal wizards. But my glamours can't be taken off with a _Finite Incantatem _and generally last longer than the glamours"

"So what happened to Hannah?" Harry asked as he nibbled on one of the leftover biscuits.

"She died." Marie's face turned blank as she continued. "Dumbledore motivated Hannah to go about trying to kill any Dark people she knew of. Since she knew I was neutral…She tried to get me to join. But I refused."

"She tried to duel me, a fight to the death. And I won, but I didn't kill her." She quickly added at Harry's shocked expression.

"I didn't want to, nor did I know it would happen, but no matter how small a part fae you are, there is a certain safety that comes with it. Sort of like one of those muggle back-ups for things. When fae is in the danger of dying, they become pearls of magic." She then opened the case on the table and took out a pearl, the size of a table tennis ball, and set it on the table carefully.

"That is Hannah." She said. "Or what's left of her." Harry, dumbfounded by the idea, picked it up slowly and rolled it around in her palm while Marie remembered with sadness. "I couldn't stop her from coming at me, and I couldn't do anything to hit her back. She was on the brink of dying because of exhaustion, but she refused to give up. The very essence of her magic is there, her body, soul, and heart are already gone."

Harry continued to inspect it when Sirius plucked it from his fingers and dropped it back in the case. "Dumbledore expected this, he was planning her demise so that she could become this."

"But…why?"

"He was planning to crush this and drink it." Marie's expression grew furious. "He wanted her power and to get it, he destroyed my sister."

"Then what happened?"

"He tried to go after me when I hid the pearl from him. I ended up cornered on a cliff and I fell, landed in a river and got picked by a man living near the Forbidden Forest. Everyone who knew me thinks I'm dead, and I kept it that way for a while…until I heard you at the Dursley's." She ruffled his hair before locking the box back up and taking it back upstairs.

"...Come to think of it...When did you put that in our house?" Remus asked suspiciously.

Marie smirked. "While you and Sirius were having a...conversation. I let myself in and placed it up there. You should probably lock down the Floo before doing that by the way."

Remus turned a brilliant shade of red while Sirius grumbled some nonsense about 'being a sneak'.

She then turned a stared to Harry. "You, young man, need to be in bed while I call for a male pregnancy expert. Since we can't have the St. Mungo's Healer here, I'm going get someone trustworthy with enough medical skill to take care of this."

"Is it..." Sirius trailed off.

"LaFontaine." She nodded, "...She already forgave you for that, Sirius. It was never your fault."

Suddenly, an owl came flying at her, dropping a letter in her hand before taking off into the sky once again. She quickly tore off the seal and smiled, "It seems like you're not the only one with child anymore."

"Who else?"

"Draco Malfoy." (((((WOAH EVEN I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING O.O)))))

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy is proud, cold, and sharp; the perfect pureblood wife. But there are times when she would lose compose, and giggle like a little school girl whilst jumping up and down out of excitement. Or she would sneak around in the darkness of the night whilst humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.

And that's exactly what she'd done.

Wearing a modest pitch black nightgown, the blonde woman tip-toed down the hall and quietly slipped into Draco's room with a low groan from the door and a grumble on how she would need the house elves to fix it. Casting a quick silencing charm, she gently shook her beloved son awake.

"Mmm...Noo..." Draco moaned in his sleep. "Don't pinch my cheeks..."

Narcissa rolled her eyes before actually pinching his cheeks so hard they began to glow red, and he awoke with a groan.

"Wha?"

"Draco, it's your mother." She replied sternly, watching him slowly become coherent. "I found absolutely darling news."

"What? Did you finally buy that robe you wanted?" He asked without care.

She answered, "Well...yes, but that's not the point. The point is that someone else is pregnant besides you."

Draco yawned, "Mother, that's hardly news. People get pregnant all the time."

She sighed irritably, "Yes, I know that. But it's someone you know and is the same age as you."

"Who? Harry?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "How'd you know that?"

He shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Right well, then...carry on with your sleeping." She finally said as she turned and headed for the door. "Oh, and don't speak of this with your father. It will become a lot more troublesome than it already is."

"Right." He yawned again, a little longer then flopped backward with his head landing on the pillow.

Narcissa grumbled. "I'm not doing this again...the handing information to Draco issue that is." and she hummed the "Mission Impossible" theme once again as she skipped down the hall to her and Lucius' bedroom.

* * *

**5 months later, a day until Christmas break and Harry leaves Hogwarts.**

A doorbell chimed loudly, "...I got it! I got it!" A childish yet manly voice could be heard from inside the house.

"Wait!" A different voice called but it was too late.

"Hello! Welcome to the humble abode of the..." Sirius shrieked when he suddenly came face to face with someone he hasn't seen in a long time, some one that he quite frankly, thought was dead. He couldn't quite form words, all he could do was stand there in shock, mouth gaping and eyes so wide like dinner plates.

"Hello, brother." The voice was soft, not at all cold or angry.

"W-Wha?" He stuttered, slowly moving back in a daze. Suddenly, whispers within the house began to sound as they were also abruptly shushed by another. Quickly, with a burst of magic and creaks that grew distant, Remus rushed out, looking rather exasperated. It was a face that couldn't lie, and it showed that there was something to hide.

"If you please, brother, allow me into the house." Regulus said, feeling irritated as they just stood there, continuing to stare at him. "I feel rather uncomfortable standing in this cold weather."

"O-of course," Sirius stuttered, "I-I th-thought-"

" I have some explanation as to how I'm alive? Of course," Regulus commented, nonchalant as always. "Unfortunately, I don't have time for such explanations. _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Before they even had time to react, Regulus had already placed the two in a Full Body-Bind and was heading up the stairs. Creaky as it was, he quickly stepped towards the room farthest to the right. He could still see a hint of the magic cast upon it as a locking charm.

With a quick _Alohomora, _he was met with the sound of a crisp click from the door and the soft pitter-patter of feet that almost seemed to fly around in the room.

A muffled yet familiar shriek of desperation was heard. "I-I can't! No!"

Regulus heart sped up and in that moment almost lunged through the door.

* * *

_Lesson 5835: Survival and self-preservation is vital. But when you're a mother, your children will always be put first._

* * *

I really just wanted to finish this before the end of this weekend. I'm not mentioning names or questions for now, and we've finally finished our first goal of the semester. TESTS AND QUIZZES ABOUND. Seriously though, I had all my tests and quizzes on one day and I just failed every single one of them.

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


End file.
